Archimago: Los elementales perdidos
by Midori Gale
Summary: Terra es un mundo regido por la magia y cuidado por los Elementales, quienes desaparecen misteriosamente. Después de años un grupo de aprendices es encomendado a buscarlos y evitar el mundo llegue a su autodestrucción.
1. Última aparición

Archimago

Los elementales Perdidos

**Capítulo 1: Última Aparición**

En una aldea pequeña, enterrada en un exuberante bosque repleto de sauces, nogales y abedules, un grupo pequeño de jóvenes estaban reunidos bajo el ramaje.

Llevaban puestas túnicas de color verde, atadas a la cintura y llevadas de distintas formas entre chicos y chicas. Frente a ellos, un hombre de mediana edad impartía clases, vistiendo ropas verde opaco, con bastas doradas y un mantillo sobre los hombros. Sus alumnos estaban apostados en el pasto y ramas del sauce, prestando atención al profesor que, con una varilla de carbón, anotaba en una tabla grande de madera clara un esquema.

El grupo no superaba los once alumnos, de entre quince o dieciséis años, todos muy atentos.

Excepto uno, cuya melena rubia estaba enterrada en un tronco seco, sentado en el tupido césped. Atrás de todos, sus ojos perdidos miraban el bosque con la mente en blanco, desatento. Prestaba más atención al murmullo de las hojas, para evadir la voz del hombre, intentando ignorar lo que decían las plantas que conversaban entre ellas. Echó atrás todos los sonidos, pero como consecuencia trajo un eco distante del pasado, que lo atrapó en su letargo.

Los gritos de las criaturas, las explosiones de los hechizos y los cuerpos lanzados por los aires. Las armas golpeándose, atravesando la carne. Él no debió estar allí, pero fue su culpa. Siguió a escondidas a sus padres, después de que ellos lo dejaran con su hermana junto a otros niños en un refugio apartado, al que sólo se podía acceder por senderos muy ocultos. Se escapó de las ninfas con mucha habilidad para sus cortos cuatro años, pensando que sus padres viajarían a un sitio magnífico que querían ocultarle. Era demasiado tarde cuando se percató de que estaba equivocado.

La cantidad de criaturas llamaron su atención, distrayéndole y obligándolo a mantenerse apartado para que no lo descubrieran. Al caer la tarde iba a bajar de su escondite, vencido por el hambre, cuando todo el campamento se puso en marcha. Descendió apresurado, tratando de no perder a su madre de vista en la parte trasera de las tropas; la noche caía y no quería quedarse solo. A punto de darles alcance, cruzando un bosque de árboles centenarios, una espesa neblina azul heló su respiración, y un silencio brutal lo paralizó. Se escondió tras un árbol y después de un tumulto lejano, el estruendo estalló, corriendo desde la neblina hacia él. Se introdujo entre las raíces y se refugió en un hueco, atemorizado.

Un temblor remeció el valle; las criaturas huyeron pasando a su lado sin saberlo. Gemidos ensordecedores rasgaron el aire, junto a los seres que escapaban de una enorme mole. Los árboles cayendo y siendo arrancados hicieron al pequeño salir de su escondite, observando una montaña que se movía entre las nubes de escombros.

Los alaridos acallaron y la quietud reinó otra vez, acompañada de la noche. El pequeño comenzó a llamar a sus padres, alejándose del bosque que se hacía siniestro en la oscuridad. Cuando se percató, se encontraba en medio de la neblina, con una figura de pie frente a él cubierta por una capa café. El miedo y la curiosidad chocaron, ganando la necesidad imperiosa de reunirse con sus padres. Jaló de la capa, preguntó y los ojos enteramente negros de aquel ente lo atravesaron. Su rostro resquebrajado como tierra seca y su mirada intensa fueron una visión aterradora, más cuando se cernió sobre él, envolviéndolo, ahogando su grito.

De pronto otros gritos lo hicieron reaccionar, lo llamaban por su nombre y lo arrastraban, sacándolo de esos recuerdos que lo estremecían.

–Hayashi. – Llamó severo el profesor de la clase. – ¡Hayashi!

–Despiértalo. – Recomendó un chico de pecas que estaba más adelante, a uno que se encontraba sentado cómodamente sobre las ramas del sauce, de cabello largo y negro. Bajo él se encontraba el chico rubio. Le pisó la cabeza con suavidad pero persistente. – Está despierto. – No muy amigable. Otros alumnos se quejaron mientras un par de chicas sentadas adelante reían suave.

–¡Deja de interrumpirnos! – Se quejó molesta una chica de melena café.

Hayashi seguía mirando el bosque al costado, con los ojos entreabiertos. Nunca se durmió, ni al rememorar aquella visión.

El hombre se detuvo a su lado. – ¡Nathuru! – Gritó enojado. Con ello logró hacerlo saltar y golpearse en la rama baja del sauce. Los chicos rieron. Los árboles se estremecieron en sus copas y sus hojas sonaron como un murmullo tembloroso, semejante a cuando corre el viento: ellos también se rieron de él. – ¿Dormías?

–Sabe que no. – Dirigiendo sus ojos verde claro y rasgados hacia él, indiferente. – No.

–Aunque no te duermas, no prestas atención. Si pudiera te dejaría hacer lo que quieras, pero es imposible. Cuando terminen los cursos te meterás en un buen lío.

–No quiero ser mago. – Dijo Hayashi, corto y simple.

–No me es nuevo. – Respondió el profesor. – Es algo que me vienes haciendo saber desde siempre, pero tu comportamiento ha ido empeorando. Anda al pozo y espera allí hasta que termine la clase. Esta vez hablaremos seriamente. – Viéndolo colocarse de pie y correr algunas de las largas ramas del sauce. – Quien nació con aptitudes de mago y fue entrenado no puede dejar de serlo, aunque no le guste.

–Es un idiota. – El chico de cabello negro se volvió a acomodar y el profesor retomó su posición tratando de aplacar el enojo.

Esta es Terra, un mundo regido por la magia.

Hace miles de años el mundo se desmoronó, por motivos que los habitantes de la era actual desconocen, y las criaturas más antiguas que pudieron saber lo ocurrido, desaparecieron hace mucho. Según las leyendas, cuando los sobrevivientes buscaban cómo seguir, los elementales vinieron para imponer orden, sacudidos por el desastre. Representantes de la naturaleza y los hechos, sintieron la necesidad, presenciaron el dolor. Algunos de ellos son pequeños y traviesos, otros muy poderosos e imponentes. Todos tienen un papel fundamental en el equilibrio de Terra y las magias a las que representan, respectivamente.

Pero toda gratitud hacia su ayuda fue olvidada y pese a ser venerados antaño, ahora no eran más que armas utilizadas en las guerras de los magos.

O fueron.

Hace alrededor de diez años los elementales desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Los magos les llamaron, trataron de invocarles como solían hacer, sin resultados. Los buscaron por todos los rincones posibles pero nada obtuvieron, su paradero era un total misterio y a su vez, un gran peligro. Responsables de la estabilidad del mundo, Terra tenía los años contados. La distorsión creada por su desvanecimiento se extendía más a través de las dimensiones, afectando las magias.

Se dice que el primero del que se perdió pista fue Tierra.

E incluso en éste remoto lugar de la magia natural estaban conscientes de ello, por los años transcurridos y la ausencia del elemental de Tierra, pero desconocían el estado actual del mundo. Aquí la naturaleza no irrumpía en las casas y vidas de sus habitantes, sino que se fusionaba armónicamente con el poblado, las criaturas, los animales, las personas y la vida diaria.

Acataban las reglas mágicas respectivas a su terreno. Una de ellas consistía en enseñar a todo apto para la magia e instruirlo hasta años avanzados, para controlar sus habilidades y evitar futuros accidentes.

Otra norma es que todo aprendiz debe vestir túnica del color que representa a su magia, siempre, haya o no clases. El desacato a ésta regla se castiga severamente salvo en zonas muy recónditas o apartadas de Terra, sobretodo en lugares donde no existen las reglas, como la magia oscura.

Hayashi caminó pensativo, mirando la tierra, hasta el pozo al este de la aldea. Estaba hecho de madera con cimientos de piedra y su techo era un largo parrón con vides que trepaban hasta las casas cercanas.

Doce años habían pasado desde aquél accidentado encuentro, que sepultó como una pesadilla de su niñez. Rara vez lo asaltaba el recuerdo, únicamente cuando oía el nombre de ése elemental. Pero nada ni nadie nombró cosa semejante en la clase, ¿por qué lo ha recordado, y ésta vez con tanto detalle?

Cuando pasaba bajo las vides cercanas al pozo, estas se enredaron en torno a su cabeza y lo detuvieron sorpresivamente. – ¡Agh! – Exclamó sorprendido. Las vides se enredaron hasta taparle los ojos con sus hojas.

Una risita traviesa se dejó escuchar acercándose. – ¿Otra vez te castigaron? ¿Qué idiotez hiciste esta vez Yashi? – La voz era de una niña, que vestía túnica verde y debía tener unos doce años.

Hayashi se llevó una de las hojas a los labios y le susurró. Las vides lo soltaron y él se agachó. Sin retraso una piedra pasó por el lugar en el que antes estuvo él. Hayashi dibujó un círculo en el suelo con el dedo y luego una zanja.

–¡Ah! – Y la niña cayó.

Hayashi suspiró cansado y salió del denso parrón. – ¿Qué quieres?

–¡Suéltame! – Exigió la niña idéntica a él, menor por un par de años, con el cabello rubio atado en dos coletas bajas y ojos rasgados de color azul. Pateaba el suelo intentando liberar su pie de una correa de tierra tan resistente y dura como la piedra y que envolvía su tobillo.

–Primero dime qué quieres, Pyoru. Si me andas siguiendo no es sólo para fastidiarme, eso lo puedes hacer en casa. – Se apoyó contra un poste. – ¿Tus clases de invocación no que empiezan luego? Además el profesor vendrá a hablar conmigo, te va pedir que te vayas de todas maneras.

–Entonces no me equivocaba. – Sentada en el suelo. – Te han castigado otra vez.

–Mira que novedad. Como no hables no te suelto.

–¡No es justo! – Sin contener su rabieta. – ¡Puedes anular el control que cualquier otro tiene sobre las plantas o los animales y encima manejas la tierra! ¡Y ni prestas atención a las clases! Yo soy más inteligente que tú, no se vale lo que hiciste sólo porque sabes hablar con las plantas.

Hayashi suspiró agotado mirando el cielo y se introdujo bajo el parrón otra vez, sin librarla del conjuro.

–¡Eres un estúpido! – Le gritó Pyoru. – ¡No te soporto como hermano!

Él regresó. – Tampoco me gustas a mí como hermana. – Atento a que ella no podía soltarse de la tierra solidificada en torno a su tobillo, con ninguno de sus hechizos. – Tú no tienes problemas, a ti te gusta ser una maga, te gusta aprender hechizos y por eso no te quejas, pero eres tú la que no quiere creerme respecto a que ser mago es más terrorífico que no serlo. ¡Después enviarás a humanos sin poderes a luchar en guerras de las que no saldrán vivos!

–¡Mentira! Yo usaré la magia para proteger al pueblo y seré tan buena que me reconocerán en todo el reino.

Hayashi golpeó una viga del parrón. – Ahí tú con lo que quieras para ti, no me cuentes en ello. Sólo dime a qué has venido.

Pyoru infló las mejillas llena de ira, apretando los puños. – ¡Ya no pienso hacerlo! Tener las aptitudes para ser mago y no querer serlo es de cobardes. ¡Gallina! – Cuando levantó la vista se topó con los ojos de su hermano tornándose de color blanco y la tierra le apretó con más fuerza el tobillo. Se quejó con dolor, levemente asustada. – No te saldrás con la tuya. – Provocando una nube de humo que la rodeó y escondió. De ella salió volando un cisne. – ¡Le diré a mamá! – Chilló este y se alejó volando a toda prisa. Hayashi la siguió con la vista, enfadado

Le colocaron una mano sobre el hombro y reaccionó a la realidad, volviendo en sí. – Déjalo.

Volteó a ver al profesor, con sus ojos de color verde otra vez. – Usted…

–La clase ya terminó. – Se mostraba más calmado y comprensivo que antes. –Quiero que vengas conmigo.

El joven indicó el pozo cuando pasaron a su lado. – Pero si el pozo…

–Creo que hoy no charlaremos. – Lo interrumpió. – Sería lo mejor, pero es prudente que nadie en la aldea le vea, menos que se enteren.

Aquello lo alarmó. – ¿Qué no vean?

–Sólo ven. – Guiándolo bosque adentro.

Los árboles estaban en completo silencio.

Hayashi se sorprendió por esta actitud de las plantas. Era la primera vez que sentía en el interior del bosque lo mismo que en las calles de la aldea: observado, analizado. Todos callaban cuando él pasaba y susurraban. A diferencia de que los árboles eran como un pasillo largo de personas, cuya atención era él, solo él.

–Eres hábil y tienes muchos poderes ocultos, que creo desconoces hasta dónde pueden llegar. – Le dijo el maestro a medida que lo guiaba. – Desde un inicio fuiste poco común y no me estoy refiriendo a tu aversión por aprender magia. Tienes el potencial. – Lo acalló con una mano antes de que Hayashi pudiera hablar. Él apenas alcanzó a tomar aire para su pregunta cuando el hombre continuó su discurso. – Sé tienes un motivo y si nunca quisiste decirlo, no lo digas ahora, no creo sea el momento. Pero deberás hacerlo cuando sea el tiempo.

La caseta donde se guardaban los materiales, listas y algunos libros para las clases de los diferentes cursos, se hizo visible de entre los árboles al pasar la parte más frondosa. El musgo la cubría casi por completo dándole un aspecto lúgubre.

Yashi pensó al respecto, porque lo dicho era verdad aunque sólo le daba nuevas interrogantes, como "¿cuándo?".

–Desde tus dones únicos hasta tu estado de mago doble. En el momento que me contaron tu caso he pensado que no es porque sí, tampoco una mera coincidencia. – Abriendo la puerta. – Entra, alguien te busca.

El joven miró a su profesor un rato. Tal vez era lo que Pyoru sabía… ¿Pero quién me buscaría a mí y para qué?. Entró.

El maestro lo siguió y cerró la puerta, permaneciendo en ella. – Aquí está. Él es Hayashi Nathuru.

Las ventanas estaban tapadas y entraba muy poca luz. El olor de la humedad era leve y el aire en el interior fresco. Algunos haces pasaban por entre los maderos y la lámpara de aceite sobre una mesa era todo lo que alumbraba. Las sombras de un rincón se movieron y dirigieron hacia ellos. – ¿Nadie los ha seguido?

Yashi enarcó una ceja al escuchar la voz femenina.

El hombre negó. – Al entrar coloqué una barrera, ninguno de los alumnos podrá entrar ni escuchar. El bosque ha respetado el anuncio y no revelarán nada.

La figura era alta, cubierta por una larga tela turquesa con mantillo y capucha de tela brillante. Los dobladillos eran plateados. Todo su cuerpo era un misterio, incluido su rostro. Sus brazos se habían asomado y eran largos y finos, de piel clara. Las manos fueron hasta la capucha, la que echó hacia atrás.

–¡¿Una elfo? – Exclamó Hayashi y se hizo hacia atrás.

Ella poseía ojos almendrados y pícaros de color café, mientras su largo cabello verde agua, lacio, caía sobre sus espaldas. – Mi nombre es Clavel. – Introduciendo una mano bajo el largo manto que ocultaba todo su cuerpo. Extrajo un sobre que entregó al maestro. Ella era más alta que Hayashi, sin embargo se veía bastante joven. – Clavel Vannor.

Hayashi la apuntaba insistentemente. – ¿Tú eres quien me busca? – Quería explicaciones. Su maestro leía la carta y no le prestaba atención.

Ella le hizo un gesto de silencio. – No te alborotes.

–Los elfos no llegan a éste lugar salvo sean viajeros, viven muy lejos, en las profundidades de la selva y no suelen salir… ¿Qué pasa en realidad? – Logrando sonar más normal.

–Ya veo. Yo tampoco me lo esperaría. – El hombre bajó la carta y les dejó, acercándose a unos estantes llenos de libros.

Hayashi lo miró. – ¿La puedo leer?

–Mejor te explico yo. – Se ofreció Clavel. Era alegre y jovial, sin embargo mostraba suficiente seriedad. – Después de todo a partir de hoy seremos compañeros de viaje.

–¿Viaje? – Y el chico casi saltó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

Clavel miró a un costado. – Los elementales siguen perdidos. Durante estos años se los ha buscado de todas las maneras imaginables, por muchos seres, no sólo magos. Pero va más de una década sin resultado alguno. Sin el equilibrio que ofrecen, entre la energía y los elementos, Terra no llegará muy lejos al ritmo que va. Muestra de ello son grandes cambios que están ocurriendo y a medida que pasa el tiempo serán aún peores.

Hayashi tragó. – Algo así escuché, ¿y qué tiene que ver con nosotros en un viaje? ¿Quién te ha enviado y por qué me ha elegido a mí?

–Fue el Gremio Supremo. – El profesor bajó el sobre, sujetando en la otra mano un libro. – Pero la carta no dice más de lo que ella te ha explicado, solicitan tu presencia y cooperación. De hecho no nombra a los elementales.

–Le pido que deje todo esto en secreto…

–Tranquila. Les doy mi palabra, aunque tu instinto podrá decirte mejor la verdad.

Clavel sonrió. – El Gremio Supremo ha recaudado mucha información, y, sin embargo, tampoco ha podido encontrarlos. No responden a los hechizos que los invocan.

–¿Y qué podríamos hacer nosotros? – Hayashi continuaba desconcertado. ¿Por qué le decían todo eso? ¿Por qué a él? No encontraba sentido a que un elfo lo buscara para contarle un terrible porvenir, más aún, una aventura incierta.

El profesor le puso una mano en el hombro. – Hay cosas que nos pueden parecer absurdas y sin sentido, empero deben ser como son, porque de otra manera no sería lo mismo. ¿Qué pierdes con ir? ¿Amigos, clases…?

Hayashi sonrió comprensivo. No tenía nada contra aquél hombre cuando era solamente eso: un hombre. Cuando era un profesor él se convertía en alumno y de algo que a él no le gustaba.

Entendió el mensaje. Yashi era conocido en toda la aldea por su aversión a la magia. Inexplicablemente tenía el don de hablar con plantas y animales de todo tipo, cosa que sólo un druida experto logra. Y también era temido por un lado oculto y desconocido que ni su familia, ni los magos, podían explicar. Era un poder abrumador que nacía de un lugar incierto en su interior y se activaba al sentir un gran enojo o una ira inmensa.

El joven bajó la vista. Tras aquella guerra e incidente, muchos vieron al elemental de Tierra. Ellos aseguraron que fue su última aparición, cosa que él comprendió con el pasar de los años, nadie se lo explicó. Contó del hombre temible en túnica café a sus padres y todo el que le preguntara qué pasó, cómo llegó al medio del campo de batalla, y los pocos que le creían no sabían qué fue. Una criatura así era totalmente desconocida y quizás fue un ser invocado por el mago fantasmal enemigo, tal vez una ilusión restante de la gran pelea. ¿El Gremio Supremo estaría interesado en su relato tras años de fracaso? Si era así, el "viaje" no tenía mucho sentido, o quizás Clavel hubiese tenido un encuentro similar, supiera algo de los elementales también.

–No dejo de pensar que tal vez se equivocaron. Elementales, Gremio Supremo… Ayudar a Terra. Si los magos más poderosos no han conseguido nada, ¿qué podría lograr yo? Digo… No me niego a ir, sólo quisiera saber más.

–Ve al Gremio Supremo y te explicarán. – Terminó de alentarlo el profesor.

Clavel levantó los hombros. – No manejo más información. Una vez lleguemos al Gremio Supremo deben explicarnos qué quieren hagamos, indudablemente. O por qué nos han llamado. ¿Estás completamente seguro de venir?

Hayashi asintió. Todo aquello le daba curiosidad y pese al miedo, sentía que debía ir, sería emocionante conocer más allá de los bosques que le rodeaban. – ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

–Esperaremos a la noche para que no te vean conmigo. Dijeron que debíamos recoger al siguiente aprendiz en una cascada cercana, con una larga caída. Debido a la distorsión no han podido llevarlo al Gremio, así que deberemos buscarle. – Observó su reacción. – ¿La conoces?

–Creo que sí. – Respondió con confianza.

93


	2. Peligro inesperado

**Capítulo 2: Peligro inesperado**

En la aldea corrió un raro y vago rumor cuando caía el sol. Se decía que al chico rebelde lo vino a buscar un ser misterioso y enigmático, posiblemente para encargarse de su actitud. Otros decían que tal vez se debía a su otro estado, su "otro yo", aquél peligroso que emergía cuando lo hacían enojar. Pero nada era seguro, no se atreverían a preguntar en su hogar al menos hasta el día siguiente, por si era verdad. Todo se basaba en lo que Pyoru comentó por allí y allá, cuando Clavel habló con la madre preguntando dónde se encontraba Hayashi. Ella apenas la vislumbró, sin poder identificar a Clavel bajo la capa turquesa.

Una visita misteriosa en un pueblo pequeño resultaba difícil de ocultar.

Claramente Hayashi no dijo ni una palabra a nadie, exceptuando a su madre, una mujer alta de cabellos rubios ondulados. Las facciones de su rostro eran más dulces que las de una mujer común. Ella era una doncella cisne, criaturas de la magia natural, mujeres que pueden convertirse en cisnes y tienen una profunda conexión con la naturaleza, por eso suelen ser guardianas de lugares sagrados o secretos en los bosques. Poseen un tipo de magia nata muy especial y sólo las mujeres pueden convertirse en cisnes, los varones no heredan esta habilidad.

Hayashi le explicó con detalle lo dicho por Clavel y su profesor, y lo que pensaba.

–Seguro sólo me preguntarán respecto a lo que vi. – Dijo él con desdén, aprovechando su hermana estaba en clases. – Tal vez me pidan un poco de ayuda y será todo. Si ellos no han conseguido nada, no creo que un par de aprendices lo hagamos.

–Tal vez. – Respondió la mujer bordando con presteza. – Pero recuerda, nada es seguro hasta…

–Que se confirma, lo sé. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer en verdad?

Ella le sonrió, mientras él se colocaba de pie para hacer su bolso. – Prepárate bien.

–Sí. – Respondió en tono plano. Realmente no esperaba ir a una travesía muy larga por Terra. De hecho, sólo era seguro el tramo hasta el Gremio Supremo, después probablemente lo devolvieran a su hogar.

En la noche esperó a que Pyoru se durmiera para salir. Ella lo vigiló con insistencia hasta pasada la media noche, en la que sus ojos se cerraron a la fuerza.

Entonces tomó sus cosas y se despidió de su madre.

–¿Llevas todo? – Preguntó ella con calidez.

–Ajá. – Dijo despreocupado echando un último vistazo al interior antes de cruzarse el bolso. – No te preocupes, pase lo que pase regresaré. Además preguntaré respecto a mi condición, si quieren los ayude deberán ayudarme.

Ella lo abrazó. – De todas formas ten mucho cuidado.

Salió apresurado hacia la parte trasera de la casa y se sumergió en los arbustos. Los chicos que quisieron seguirlo no pudieron atravesar los primeros ramajes, siendo enganchados por la ropa una y otra vez. Cuando pudieron controlar a las plantas ya le habían perdido la pista.

Hayashi se reunió con Clavel bajo un enorme nogal rodeado de girasoles, desmayados que dormitaban. Le indicó la dirección de la cascada y Clavel, sin preguntar, se puso a la cabeza de la expedición. Sus movimientos en la oscuridad eran precisos y seguros, como quien caminara a la luz del día.

Después de un tramo, donde Hayashi comprobó lo dicho sobre los elfos por sus hábiles movimientos, le tomó confianza. – Espero no me hayan seguido.

–Nadie nos sigue. – Respondió Clavel con calma. – Salvo sea una criatura muy especial, escucharía sus pasos a gran distancia.

–¿Qué te han dicho del aprendiz que buscamos?

Mirándole levemente por encima del hombro. – Nada. Salvo que tendrá la misma carta que entregué a tu profesor, con el sello del Gremio Supremo. Será la única forma de reconocerle. – Se detuvo. – Creo que escucho la caída de agua.

Vaya. Pensó Hayashi reaccionando con asombro. De verdad tiene un oído increíble. – ¿Y qué haremos cuando le encontremos? ¿Buscar al siguiente?

Cambió la expresión. – La verdad no lo sé, no me dijeron más allá de recogerte a ti y a él… o ella. Mejor sigamos.

–¿Qué llevas ahí? – Hayashi indicó un gran bulto alargado en su espalda, bajo la capa. Ambos se adentraron en un terreno tupido, lleno de helechos y grandes arbustos.

–Mi carcaj. – Levantó la tela dejando ver el estuche de madera lleno de flechas y el arco al hombro. Vestía muy ligero: una prenda blanca sin mangas sobre el pecho, dejando ver su esbelta figura y abajo una falda de piel, con cinturones y tiras atravesando su torso en distintas partes. Calzaba botas cafés hasta las rodillas. – Soy arquera.

–Increíble. – Hayashi observó la madera del arco, el tallado apenas visible en la noche iluminada por la luna. – Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué sabes de los elementales? Para venir tan armada…

–Espero traigas todo lo que necesites, porque no regresaremos. – Reanudando la marcha. – Yo no sé mucho de los elementales, de hecho menos que tú. En mi hogar no les interesan, tampoco los sellos, nos regimos por otro orden y llevan tiempo queriendo desligarse, lo que a mi parecer es un error. Me dijeron que debía estar preparada para todo, que contaban con mis habilidades para protegerlos. Pero, como te dije, no sé nada que a ellos les ayude a encontrarlos. – Se volteó. – ¿Tú sí?

Nervioso. – No realmente, por eso me llama la atención. Si no sabemos nada, ¿cómo los ayudaremos a buscarlos?

–No lo sé, ¿pero no te da ansias de querer saber? – Clavel lo detuvo y lo jaló, detenidos en medio de los arbustos y los árboles altos. – Shhh… – Quitándose el arco con lentitud y procediendo de igual manera para las flechas, con mucha cautela, sin quitar la vista de un lugar específico, de donde provenía el crujido de las ramas secas.

–Debe ser algún roedor, o conejo u otro animal… – Clavel le tapó la boca.

–Si lo fuera lo sabría. – Susurrando. – ¿Acaso no sientes ése olor?

–¿Olor? No siento nada.

Las ramas crujieron nuevamente, esta vez más cerca. Hayashi observó las plantas, que estaban inquietas, mientras un aroma desagradable lo golpeó. Se tapó nariz y boca con la mano, esperando a entender qué le decían los árboles.

Clavel lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que un ente atravesaba los arbustos, chillando de forma gutural. Era un ser repulsivo, cuya piel estaba seca y descompuesta. Su cuerpo encorvado, dientes afilados y ojos saltones de color amarillo resultaban inconfundibles. Se trataba de un necrófago, quienes son conocidos por su temible reputación de alimentarse de carne humana y envenenar a quienes tocan. Pertenecen a la magia oscura y sólo rondan por esos terrenos.

Hayashi permanecía boca abajo sobre el césped. ¡¿Qué hace un necrófago en la magia natural?. La criatura fue atraída por Clavel que movió bruscamente unas ramas, como si fuese a escapar.

–Ve a la cascada. – Le dijo ella, sin mirarlo. – Adelántate y encuentra al aprendiz, adviértele y protéjanse, yo los buscaré.

–Có…

–¡Corre, ahora!

El necrófago saltó hacia Clavel. Ella lo esquivó saltando hacia un árbol y trepándolo como un felino, con el ente intentando alcanzarla. Hayashi se levantó de un brinco y huyó de prisa hacia la cascada.

Escuchó a su espalda los chillidos y las ramas rompiéndose, seguidas por un sutil sonido que cortaba el aire. Un cuerpo pesado que cayó y más alaridos desgarradores.

Corría apresurado, forzando su límite, dominado por los nervios y el temor. Los árboles le susurran que se apresurara, a que huyera de aquel nefasto ser que, aunque no conocían, podían sentir su malicia y peligrosidad. Con su carrera desarmada ahuyentaba a los roedores y animales que no acostumbraban semejante jaleo a esa hora. El sonido de la caída del agua era mayor que las ramas aplastadas que devolvían bofetadas.

Reparó en una duda, ¿y si habían más necrófagos?

Cuando pensó en ello intentó reducir la velocidad, pero no fue lo suficiente como para evitar la sorpresa que le esperaba al cruzar el siguiente arbusto.

Chocó contra alguien, con quien rodó por el suelo. Aquello se quejaba mientras caían, después de haber gritado agudamente. Hayashi estaba tan aturdido cuando se detuvieron que aquello reaccionó antes y se lo quitó de encima empujándolo lejos, reclamando por el esfuerzo.

Hayashi abrió los ojos espantado. Claramente con quién chocó no fue un necrófago, la voz era de alguien normal, de hecho de una…

Al enderezarse una bola de fuego naranja lo amenazó casi tocándole la cara. Se apartó más asustado, intentando comprender mientras retrocedía por el suelo que la llama no flotaba por sí sola, adentro había una mano, un puño bien cerrado de piel clara que no se quemaba en absoluto.

Gracias a la luz cálida vio a la chica que se enderezaba y que lo fulminaba con sus ojos fucsia. Con el fuego bajo, su silueta pequeña se veía más grande e intimidante, combinando todo con una túnica rojo escarlata hasta las rodillas.

–Ten más CUIDADO. – Recalcó ella con tono violento. – ¡¿Quién rayos eres?

Confundido por todo, y más por ella, se quedó mudo.

–¡Responde! – Le ordenó. Acercó el fuego a su rostro sin amenazarlo y se inclinó, si él se mantenía sentado quería decir estaba bien, pese a que no dijera ni pío. Se asombró levemente con sus ojos y cabello, pero lo ocultó tras una expresión de indignación y se limpió con afán la cara y labios con la manga.

Hayashi zarandeó la cabeza. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó en un tono suave. No sería correcto enfrentar a una maga aniquilación, estaba en desventaja… ¿Pero no que la magia aniquilación estaba al otro extremo del continente? Alerta, ignorando que con ello la hacía enfadar más. – ¡¿No has visto necrófagos?

–Con ese tono no me hablas. NO. ¿Es acaso esto la magia oscura? Se ve demasiado "bonito" como para creerlo. – Se alarmó al escuchar pasos y se puso a la defensiva, prendiendo otra flama en la mano libre.

La magia aniquilación es conocida como la magia del fuego y la destrucción. Sus hechizos están relacionados con las llamas, las explosiones y la fuerza. A estos magos se les conoce por su carácter temperamental, aunque no todos sean así. El color que la representa es el escarlata y sus elementales son Fuego y Rayo.

Su terreno está dividido por el mar, en los dos grandes continentes de Merened y Nehaum. Reconocidos estrategas, son los primeros en invadir otras magias al haber una guerra y al poseer territorio en ambos continentes, aproximados por la gran isla Jryverak en medio del océano, su movilización es eficaz y letal. Las criaturas que pertenecen a ella provienen de las entrañas de la tierra y de la desconocida dimensión del fuego.

–¡Hayashi! – Exclamó Clavel a punto de emerger de la espesura. Apenas se asomó del bosque se detuvo. La chica de melena naranja larga y ondulada era algo que no esperaba ver, menos el fuego emergente de sus manos que alumbraba toda la zona.

–Cla…

Hayashi no consiguió terminar, en lo que quiso arrastrarse hacia Clavel la desconocida le propinó una patada en la espalda que lo mandó al suelo. Aminoró el fuego y sólo lo dejó en una mano, para poder verlos. – ¡Por golpearme!

–Espera. – Clavel extendió las manos, acercándose muy cauta. Tenía una sospecha clavada en la mente. – No nos ataques, no te dañaremos. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Es el corazón de la magia natural.

–¡¿Golpearte? – Gritó Hayashi indignado desde el suelo. – Tú te cruzaste en mi camino, nos atacaba un necrófago.

–Y por eso, quiero que aminores el fuego, – prosiguió Clavel. – Si hay más de ellos seremos blanco fácil.

Ella hizo caso, mientras pensaba. Sus ojos miraban un costado vacío. – ¿Magia natural? – Ocultó su consternación y actuó precavida. – Si preguntan cómo llegué, no lo sé. Y necrófagos, no he visto ninguno en todo el día.

–¿Todo el día? – El tono de Hayashi era más agudo aún.

–Me enfermas. – La desconocida lo pisó, tumbándolo otra vez. Clavel la jaló rápidamente hacia un costado, sujetando bien su brazo. Si la maga decidía atacarla, ella actuaría sin dudar. – ¡Está bien, está bien! No los atacaré en serio, se lo merecía por lo que hizo, el pervertido. Me dijeron que esperara detrás de la cascada hasta que me vinieran a buscar, como cayó la noche me impacienté.

–Ya déjalo. – Ordenó Clavel. – ¿Esperar en la cascada? ¿Quién?

–No puedo decirlo. – Bajando la vista. Se hallaba en una magia enemiga y eran dos contra uno. De seguro derrotaría fácil al que la tumbó, que se sobaba la cabeza en el piso, pero la elfa era un asunto muy distinto.

Clavel analizó rápidamente su ropa y a Hayashi, ambos cubiertos de tierra. Los largos cabellos de la chica aniquilación, atados por un moño color vino en una cola baja, eran adornados por pastos, ramas, hojas secas y piedrecillas. Vio su bolso y en un movimiento lo levantó con la rodilla de forma imperceptible cuando la jaló. Es un bolso de viaje, sin duda.

–No me dijeron dónde estaba, de verdad no vengo a atacar ni cosa por el estilo. – Debí haberme quedado en la cascada. Se lamentó, aliviada cuando Clavel la soltó y dejó tranquila. Al observarla le tendía un sobre con un sello muy distintivo encima.

–¿Reconoces eso?

Hayashi sacudió la cabeza y se percató. Tenía un mal presentimiento y estaba seguro de que se confirmaría inmediatamente.

La desconocida, casi dos cabezas más pequeña que Clavel, sacó de su bolsillo un papel arrugado y se lo pasó, ofreciéndole lumbre con su mano derecha. – O sea… Tú…

Era el mismo sobre que Clavel había mostrado al maestro de Hayashi.

–Nosotros. – Corrigió Clavel. – Qué alivio encontrarte, y que estés bien. Soy Clavel. – Se presentó totalmente relajada, con la misma expresión y modo que utilizó para con Hayashi en la caseta de materiales.

–¡¿Él también? – A la chica no le agradó aquello y se pasó las manos por la cara con fuerza, apartándolas abruptamente con los brazos tensos. Inhaló profundo en el proceso y botó el aire con mal humor, recobrando la normalidad. Habló a regañadientes, observando a Hayashi. – Mi nombre es Karen Faith.

Clavel se había sorprendido cuando vio la mano con fuego en su rostro y sin quemarse ni un pelo. – Magia aniquilación, sin duda alguna. ¿Por qué el Gremio Supremo te dejó aquí?

–Bueno, si leyeron la carta saben de qué va el asunto. Debido a la distorsión no pudieron llevarme al Gremio Supremo directamente. Por mi seguridad lo mejor era acercarme a otros integrantes del grupo y aseguraron que, cuando nos reuniéramos, nos llevarían allá, con los demás.

–El necrófago tiene que ver con eso, debió haber pasado por un punto de divergencia creado por la distorsión. – Clavel analizó pensativa.

–¿Estás segura de que eso viaja con nosotras? – Karen indicaba con el pulgar a Hayashi en modo despectivo. – No parece atinar al tema. Me arrolló, me tumbó, no se disculpa y ahora no habla, ¿es acaso "especial"?

No del modo en que lo pones. Pensó Hayashi golpeado por el sarcasmo, colocándose de pie y acercándose un poco. Él no era común, pero no como ella decía. – Soy Hayashi. Ya dije que no fue mi intención pasarte a llevar, me disculpo, atrás de los arbustos era imposible verte.

Después de un rato con la cabeza ladeada Karen miró a otro lado. – Qué clase de nombre es ése. – Atenta a que él se acercó más, con la molestia marcada en el semblante. – No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, no voy a fiarme de nada que digas o hagas. Soy quien menos sabe lo que pasa por tu sucia mente.

–¡¿Sucia mente?

–Basta, los dos. – Los advirtió Clavel en medio de ambos. – Será suficiente con los problemas que tengamos en el viaje, con esto de la distorsión, como para que ustedes empeoren más las cosas. Incluso, aunque haya acabado con ese necrófago no estoy segura sea el único. Hayashi, discúlpate de verdad.

–¿Qué? Ya lo hice. No lo haré de nuevo por darle en el gusto de humillarme.

Clavel los atrapó por los hombros. – Hazlo. Hagan las paces, que sea mientras descubrimos cómo salir de aquí, sino, no nos moveremos hasta el amanecer.

–Cómo un elemental se pierde. – Rabió Karen consigo misma, hablando alto. – De no haberse mandado a cambiar no estaría yo aquí en esto. ¿No pudieron mandarme al menos a la magia fantasmal? O los magos oscuros, tienen carácter. – Clavel les apretó los hombros para llamarles la atención.

Hayashi se mantuvo callado, pensando. Todo esto era una locura, nunca había experimentado y visto tanto como en aquél día, para bien y mal. No había persona que le cayera mal desde un inicio y Karen no era la excepción, pero, por ahora que lo atemorizara no era buena señal.

Supongo que no enviarían a una misión como ésta a alguien que nos ponga en peligro o arriesgue toda la situación… No soy quién para juzgarla aún y aunque me puede hacer mucho daño, yo tampoco soy inofensivo… Recordando el otro estado que latía en él. La observó detenidamente ya que ella giraba los ojos mientras se quejaba. Es en verdad muy bonita…. Sintió el apretón de Clavel, que le enterró los dedos.

–Está bien, no soy lento. Sólo sigo confundido. – Extendió su mano izquierda hacia Karen, con la palma hacia arriba. – Reitero, no fue intencional, fue un accidente. De haberlo podido evitar lo hubiera hecho, de verdad, así que discúlpame, no quise dañarte.

Karen frunció el ceño y lo miró incómoda. Estaba decepcionada pero era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones. Apagó la llama de su mano derecha y la posó sobre la de Hayashi. Lo evitó con desdén. – Está bien, te creo.

Cuando sus manos se rozaron, Hayashi la sintió cálida, pero no ardía. Sin entenderlo bien se la estrechó cuando ella la iba a apartar. Una sensación electrificante corrió por su cuerpo de un costado a otro y se apartó.

Clavel también los soltó. – ¿Sintieron eso?

–¿Tú también? – Karen la miró.

Del cielo bajó un tubo de luz blanca que los atrapó y cegó. Cuando pudieron reaccionar y abrir los ojos después del deslumbramiento se descubrieron en un lugar totalmente diferente.

Construido en piedra blanca por completo, el Gremio Supremo era una enorme ciudad de grandes estructuras imponentes, algunas de ellas con muchos pisos de altura, con casas y torreones. Las aves surcaban un cielo diurno, ahogado por nubes causales.

–El Gremio Supremo. – Murmuró Karen con asombro.

–Han logrado traernos. – Clavel se mostró feliz, eso facilitaba mucho las cosas, sobretoddo cuando no sabían qué más tenían que hacer.

Hayashi miraba en todas direcciones anonadado, pasando su vista con lentitud por la inmensa ciudad, absorto en analizarlo todo. Jamás fue a una ciudad grande, menos a algo tan monumental como el Gremio Supremo. Siempre creyó que si llegaba a acudir a él sería por meterse en problemas graves con su estado doble.

No se percató de que Karen lo revisaba con atención, de pies a cabeza, como si buscara una señal o letrero que le confirmase algo. Hayashi le desagradaba, pero se le hacía demasiado familiar. Recordó que él no se merecía su condescendencia, menos su respeto por lo que le hizo, y se decidió a detestarlo con ganas. Se pasó la manga de la túnica por la boca otra vez, haciendo una mueca.

Cuando él la topó al tambalearse ella le devolvió una mirada asesina y envolvió un puño en fuego. – Mantente lejos.

Un hombre de túnica ocre sin atar los recibió en el espacio circular donde se encontraban, rodeados de paredes con símbolos. – Por fin están aquí. Soy el sexto mago, encargado de llevarlos con los demás. Por favor, dejen las disputas para después y síganme. Traten de no hacerse daño todavía.

19


	3. Los aprendices y la misión

**Capítulo 3****: Los aprendices y la misión.**

Clavel y Hayashi se miraron al no recibir una explicación de lo que había pasado, que sin aviso previo los llevasen hasta el Gremio Supremo. En cambio, Karen fue tras el mago apenas comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Esa parte del edificio estaba llena de pilares con símbolos y cuartos amplios, como recámaras de un rey antiguo. La mayoría vacías, alumbradas por la luz que entraba a través de los espacios abiertos y las antorchas. Algunos de los cuartos eran cerrados y circulares, con secciones pequeñas puestas en orden acorde a la habitación. El suelo tenía azulejos similares a aquél donde llegaron.

Continuaron por un extenso jardín de vegetación variada que crecía de modo salvaje. La desorganización de árboles, plantas y flores eran dignos de un espacio virgen, sin manipulación alguna.

Hayashi se detuvo al lado de un árbol bajo pero retorcido, de hojas pequeñas, alargadas y gruesas, que tenía unas grandes espinas blancas por todas sus ramas. Ladeó la cabeza con extrañeza.

–No intentes hablarle, no te responderá. – Le anunció el sexto mago.

Karen volteó rápidamente, tomando nota de lo dicho y examinando la situación. Ahora sabía que él podía hablar con las plantas, sin que haya querido.

–Perdón. – Hayashi expresó avergonzado, con una mano en la nuca desordenándose el cabello. – Pero quise saberlo.

–¿Por qué los llamamos? – Sonrió y le indicó caminara. Iban por un sendero de ladrillos en medio del jardín. – Se los explicaré, sólo hasta donde tengo permitido.

Clavel se había quitado la capucha y ordenaba su larga cabellera, sacándola de la capa con un movimiento grácil. – ¿"Permitido"? Al menos díganos cómo nos trajeron con tanta facilidad, según Karen tenían problemas.

El sexto mago, que era un hombre de apariencia agradable y poco severa, se rió de modo suave. – El cómo llegaron no tiene tapujos. Debido a la distorsión nos está siendo un poco complicado transitar entre Terra y este lugar. Salvo puntos específicos, o eventos mágicos excepcionales que son fáciles de rastrear, de lo demás no tenemos control. La conexión que formaron nos permitió encontrarlos enseguida, estábamos esperando ocurriera para poder traerlos ya que evade toda clase de distorsión.

–¿Conexión? – Karen preguntó con respeto.

–Como se les informó, necesitamos su ayuda para encontrar a los elementales. – Doblando a la derecha. El jardín se abría más adelante. – Pero no sólo se lo pedimos a ustedes tres, hay aprendices de las otras magias con los que viajarán. Todos fueron escogidos de forma que al estar juntos creasen un lazo único, algo nunca antes visto pero a la vez imperceptible para los detractores. Éste se da al combinar sus fortalezas, ya sean físicas, mágicas, mentales u otras. – Acabó con un tono misterioso observando hacia atrás. Hayashi se sintió indicado.

–¿Lazo? Ni nos conocemos. – Karen le habló a Clavel. – Supongo que eso fue lo raro que sentimos.

–Para mí también es extraño, tampoco lo entiendo bien. No somos ni de la misma magia, aunque puede ser que, por lo que dijo...

Un paso más atrás Hayashi las escuchaba.

Los helechos que parecían árboles se abrieron y en un sector más despejado, con mucho césped de hoja redondeada, había un grupo formado por cuatro chicos y un hombre de túnica ocre.

–Ah, ya están aquí. Soy el octavo mago. – Se presentó a ellos.

Tanto el grupo en el suelo como los recién llegados se observaban mutuamente con curiosidad. De ellos, tres aprendices usaban túnica: una era morena y de melena café, sentada cerca de ellos, llevaba túnica de color beige atada por una cinta amoratada: de ojos muy despiertos, les sonreía amplio sin despegar los labios. Poco más atrás había una pareja de aprendices de túnica azul oscuro, correspondiente a la magia fantasmal. El chico poseía ojos rasgados azul cielo, mentón firme y un cabello fino hasta los hombros, claro, casi celeste, con flequillo que acentuaba su mirada fiera. No parecía sorprendido y los miraba sin emoción alguna. La niña, tan pálida como él, dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, esparciendo su ondulada, extensa, melena azul sobre el suelo como un reguero de agua. Su túnica, a diferencia de Karen, era larga hasta los tobillos

El cuarto era un joven de capa blanca y traje rojo con bordados plateados en sus hombros y bastas, piel tostada, ojos de color gris como sus pantalones y espada al cinto. Llevaba un corte de pelo por encima de los hombros, peinado hacia la derecha.

Hayashi lo analizó un rato, su apariencia y contextura le llamaron la atención. Claramente él no es un aprendiz…. Ahora atraído por la niña de largos cabellos. Se ve muy dulce y tierna, debe tener la edad de Pyoru, pero espero que no su actitud. Fue descubierto por el chico de expresión fría

–¿Se te perdió algo? – Pero más que una pregunta fue una amenaza.

–¿Por qué hay dos fantasmales? – Karen preguntó a los magos.

–No se sientan atacados. – Pidió el octavo mago. – No podían irse de viaje sin quiénes los protegieran, para que el lazo fuera el mismo debimos hacerlo.

Fue cortado por el sexto mago que le dio un codazo en el brazo.

La aprendiza morena alzó los brazos. – ¿Es cierto que el Mago Supremo vendrá a hablar con nosotros?

El sexto mago asintió. – Él les explicará bien todo, tengan paciencia.

–¡Genial!

Karen aprobó su comportamiento e interés, dignos de una posible aliada. Se agachó a su lado. – Soy Karen Faith.

Ella sonrió contenta. – Furan Khonn Eriha.

–¿De dónde eres que llevas túnica beige? – Porque no creo sea de aquí, debe tener mi edad.

–Maga neutral.

Ante la respuesta el joven de capa blanca la vio con seriedad.

–Se supone que en el terreno neutral no hay magia, sólo habitan no magos. – Karen estaba tan sorprendida como los demás, exceptuando el aprendiz fantasmal.

En el gran continente de Merened se encuentran tres magias: fantasmal al norte y la península; la magia natural bajo ella y al extremo sur la magia oscura. Entre estas dos hay un gran terreno conocido como la región neutral. Es una zona muy amplia donde habitan únicamente no magos, personas que no pueden hacer magia, y criaturas que desobedecen las reglas de cualquier magia, como los gólems. Carentes de poderes mágicos, son respetados por sus conocimientos y habilidades, poseyendo sabios reconocidos y maestros en diferentes artes, desde la arquitectura hasta la alquimia.

Al inicio de la era mágica no todos conseguían convocar la exquisita cualidad de la magia. En desventaja para defenderse, se reunieron aquellos que no podían ser magos, creando una fuerte alianza que con el tiempo ganó renombre. Ávidos en buscar y experimentar, desentrañaron muchos misterios de la era anterior, conocida como "la era de la ciencia", e hicieron hallazgos que atemorizaron a los magos.

Con la llegada del Archimago, que respetaba mucho la fuerza de los no magos, se hizo un acuerdo entre las magias para que resolvieran las diferencias con ellos por la diplomacia. A su vez, los no magos dejarían de desentrañar en lo más peligroso del pasado, evitando poner en riesgo a Terra. Finalmente, las magias reconocieron la utilidad y servicios de los no magos, quienes permanecían imparciales a los conflictos mágicos, ganándose el apodo de "neutrales", e incluso de "magia neutral".

Furan negó con el dedo, con mucha confianza. – Te equivocas. Sí habita el mayor número de no magos de Terra, pero ya no estamos en el tiempo del Archimago.

–¿Me dirás que ahora tienen magia? – El joven de espada preguntó perspicaz.

–Casi. – Furan juntó las manos en un aplauso. – Bueno, no sé si magia como tal, pero hay casos especiales. Algunos de nosotros sí pueden ejecutar magia o tienen poderes. No creerán que porque las magias se odian los no magos y magos también. O algunos estamos lo suficientemente locos como para atravesar la barrera de lo común y cuerdo. – Ahora con los índices clavados en sus sienes.

Karen estaba entre reír o apartarse. – ¿Locos, quieres decir que estás loca?

–¡Soy una maga fanática! – Expresó como si aquello fuese natural. – ¡Por cierto! Ya que estamos todos, ¿me muestran sus hechizos? Nunca he visto magia en acción como tal.

Todos, menos el sexto y octavo mago, la miraron con estupor.

Los magos fanáticos son de cuidado y ningún mago los subestima ya que la locura y adoración hacia su dios, o creencias, hace que emerja lo más desconocido de lo humano. Como un alegato a la realidad, tienen habilidades asombrosas o poderes extraños, de los que a veces no son conscientes. Algunos se ven normales y pasan cuerdos gran parte del tiempo, hasta que oyen el llamado de su dios adorado.

–¿Azzu? – Preguntó la niña fantasmal, despertando por las exclamaciones de Furan. Se frotó los ojos azul claro, y se sobresaltó al verlos a todos. – Ah, ya llegaron, ¿cuándo me dormí?

El chico a su lado le tanteó la cabeza para calmarla.

Hayashi observó intrigado y con curiosidad. Quien lo amenazara antes y que parecía no tener interés en nada se veía amigable por unos segundos. Se frotó la cara con una mano y rió para adentro, dejando su bolso en el suelo. – ¿Qué les parece si nos presentamos? Estamos todos igual, no sabremos nada hasta que venga el Mago Supremo, así qué… – Encogiéndose de hombros, esperando haberse dado a entender. – Me llamo Hayashi Nathuru y… estoy en cuarto año de alta magia.

Clavel se mostró contenta por la iniciativa y su actitud positiva. – Clavel Vannor. Arquera y entrenada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mucho gusto.

–Yo curso tercer año de alta magia. – Dijo Furan apuntándose la cara. Indicó a Hayashi. – Entonces tú eres un año mayor que yo.

La aprendiza fantasmal se estiró con ganas, despabilándose. – Mi hermano y yo también estamos en tercer año de alta magia.

–Hermano… ¿Son hermanos? – A Hayashi le costaba creerlo.

–¡Sí! – Confirmó risueña y divertida. – Somos mellizos, yo soy Mizuno, Azzel es el mayor de los dos.

–Azzel Aug. – Se limitó a decir él sin mirar a nadie.

Clavel se apenó. – Son muy diferentes.

La situación seguía pareciéndoles extraña puesto Mizuno no lucía como alguien de quince años en estatura, además del carácter casi opuesto que mostraban.

La magia fantasmal tiene tres elementales correspondidos: Agua, Hielo y Aire, y se caracteriza por los hechizos de tipo psíquico, las ilusiones y los espíritus. Distinta a la magia aniquilación, donde es común invocar y controlar el fuego, en esta magia los hechizos de tipo elemental son de una rama poco usual, haciendo de quienes manejan el hielo, agua o aire magos muy raros, casi únicos.

–Vaya grupo. – Dijo con interés el joven de capa blanca. – Mi nombre es Dono Hikrey, mago ascendente como pueden ver, guardia real y diría que experto en el manejo de la espada.

La magia ascendente, como sospecharán, es la magia blanca. Su elemental es Luz y la mayoría de su población está regida por la religión de Dios. Son quienes nunca empiezan un enfrentamiento, pero participan en la mayoría buscando detener las injusticias. Se encuentran en casi todo el continente de Nehaum junto con parte de la magia aniquilación.

–¿No eres aprendiz? – Exclamó Furan con su tonito salido.

–No, ya no. Los aprendices no pueden llevar capa hasta graduarse, si no les gusta la túnica.

Mizuno ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

Todos tenían bolsos o mochilas, ya fuera cargándolas o muy cerca.

–No traje, no me dieron tiempo. – Miró molesto al sexto y octavo mago. – Al no ser un aprendiz como ustedes no necesitan permisos especiales para sacarme de mi magia, sólo reportar el hecho a mi empleador, ni siquiera necesitan dar muchos detalles.

Azzel lo miró. – ¿Dices ser experto? Eso deberá verse.

Hayashi se sorprendió. Y no espera nada para pelearse con todos, lo ha desafiado. ¿Qué le pasará?.

–Desearás que para cuando eso ocurra yo no esté lejos.

Mizuno empujaba tímida a Azzel. – Discúlpanos, discúlpanos.

–No lo haré, no me debo disculpar contigo porque no has hecho nada. – Dono apuntó a los magos. – Falta uno de nosotros, el mago o aprendiz que represente a la magia obscura.

Ante lo dicho las reacciones fueron varias. Clavel mostró interés, mientras Azzel o Karen desconfianza y alerta.

La magia obscura es la magia negra. Las fuerzas que la componen vienen desde el mismo infierno y sus criaturas son demonios, no muertos y bestias temibles. Caracterizada por la desorganización, no tiene grandes reinos conformados y es difícil inculcar leyes, incluso para el Gremio Supremo. Magias desconocidas y prohibidas nacen en ella, las que utilizan implementos ajenos a la magia establecida. Muchas de sus planicies son páramos inertes y peligrosos, y el más fuerte está al mismo nivel que el más astuto.

Hayashi se volteó, ¿cómo sería aquél mago? Para que haga un lazo con nosotros imagino no es cualquiera, ¿pero será peligroso? Por lo que sé no todos en la magia obscura son criaturas viles sin corazón… No creo traigan a alguien que no sea fuerte en algún sentido, para sobrevivir allí hay que ser muy hábil. Pasándose una mano por encima de la nariz. Escuchó un leve barullo por debajo de lo que conversaban los demás que lo sonsacó de su reflexión.

Daba la espalda al grupo, así que los vio aproximarse por entre las plantas del jardín: dos magos traían a la fuerza a un niño, o un chico de baja estatura, que tenía los ojos vendados.

–¡Suéltenme! – Exigió forcejeando con ellos. Atada bajo el cuello de su chaqueta llevaba una capa negra corta. Dio de patadas al aire. – Como me suelten ya verán.

–Amenazas mucho para ser tan pequeño. – Dijo uno de los magos. – El hechizo todavía no hace completo efecto. Entiende que te protegemos.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca todos acallaron para observar y prestar atención a tal suceso. El pelo del niño era negro en gruesos mechones, dos le caían por los costados de la cara y su piel era muy blanca y pálida.

–Listo, acá lo tenemos. – Mencionó uno de los magos sin dejarle libre.

–¡Que me suelten! – Gritó él nuevamente, bien enojado, peleando con insistencia. Para los magos no era un gran desafío sujetarle.

–¿Qué tiene? – Preguntó Clavel.

Karen se aproximó al oído de Furan. – ¿Ese es el que faltaba?

–Su capa es negra. – Sacó a relucir Furan con locuacidad.

–Verán, no es grave. – Dijo dubitativo uno de los magos que lo sujetaba. – No para él, pero… Eh…

Dono lo miró fijamente. – Es un vampiro.

–¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron, principalmente las chicas. Mizuno se había tapado la boca con las manos, avergonzada.

Azzel frunció el entrecejo con desagrado.

–¡¿Cómo lo supiste? – Furan se apoyó en las manos, inclinándose hacia Dono.

Él bajó la cabeza. – Porque no saberlo en mi caso sería ridículo. – Miró al pequeño. – Pero no es malo, al menos no lo que imaginan.

–¡¿Cómo que no es malo? – Karen apretaba sus puños. – ¡Todos los vampiros son peligrosos, son una amenaza! Me niego a viajar con uno.

–¿No es malo…? – Mizuno quiso analizarlo mejor cuando Azzel la hizo hacia un lado, resguardándola.

–¡Déjenme! – El aprendiz oscuro gritó, peleando menos, estaba cansándose.

–Él es vuestro compañero y representará a la magia oscura. – Confirmó el sexto mago. – Si no van juntos la misión fracasará.

–¿Viajaremos con un vampiro…? ¿Es eso seguro? – Clavel tenía las manos frente a ella. Estaba levemente preocupada. – No me opongo si es una orden, no tengo nada contra él pero…

–Entiendo bien tus dudas. Él es mitad vampiro solamente, no es tan peligroso. Su nombre es Ban.

–¡No hablen de mí, no les importa! – Ban reclamó iracundo.

El cuarto mago, que fue uno de los que trajo a Ban, prosiguió su explicación. – Ahora está así porque le hemos hechizado para debilitar su lado vampiro, potenciando su otra mitad que es humana, así no los pueda atacar los primeros días. Curiosamente, el sol no lo afecta, incluso cuando está como un vampiro, no les causará contratiempos aunque creo deberán vigilarlo bien y aprender a controlarlo.

Furan levantó la cabeza. – Si es vampiro, ¿puede ser mago?

–Absolutamente. No importa qué criatura seas, si tienes habilidad para la magia, eres mago. Que no los engañe, él es muy hábil. Ahora que está hechizado tampoco puede ejecutar conjuro alguno, es para que estén realmente seguros.

Hayashi se acercó lentamente a él. Eso… no me parece justo.

–Creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo necesario. Ten lo que quieres. – Dijo el cuarto mago y lo soltaron casi al mismo tiempo, quitándole la venda marrón de los ojos.

Ban se fue hacia delante por el impulso del forcejeo y casi tropezó, chocando contra Hayashi. Se frotó los ojos, deslumbrado y aturdido por la situación. – Eh… – Alzando la vista de ojos azules, medio cegado.

–Hola, soy Hayashi. – Le sonrió y le tendió una mano.

Ban no supo cómo reaccionar.

–¿Qué rayos hace? – Karen no comprendía la actitud amable y tranquila de Hayashi frente a un peligro como Ban, más recibiéndolo con agrado. Sabía que era tarado pero no me imaginaba qué tanto.

–Ah, el Mago Supremo se aproxima, de pie, de pie. – Se alegró el octavo mago.

Ajeno a ello, Ban dudó qué hacer. Aunque pudieron explicarle más a él sobre la situación, al estar siempre batallando no prestó verdadera atención. Sumado al hecho de que fue literalmente cazado desde su hogar, no estaba dispuesto a cooperar en absoluto.

Se percató de la total ausencia de su magia al querer atacarlos y se paralizó. Decidió escapar ahora que no lo retenían, pero Hayashi lo atrapó por la mano antes de que se alejara con un salto. – ¡Suéltame!

–No te haré nada. Si no quieres te hechicen más quédate tranquilo, peleando los harás enojar.

Ban forcejeó. – ¡Estás con ellos!

–Tanto como tú. – Hablando con un tono grave.

El pequeño se devolvió hacia Hayashi y le mordió la mano. Los otros miraban con horror.

–¡Lo mordió! – Exclamó Furan.

Karen echaba humo por todos lados. – Es un imbécil.

Dono se había colocado de pie y detenía a Clavel por un brazo, al ser más alto y corpulento que ella le fue fácil.

Los magos que trajeron a Ban se iban a acercar.

–Déjenlo, estoy bien. – Pidió Hayashi mirando con calma a Ban que lloraba contra su voluntad por el miedo, todavía en actitud fiera. Lo sujetaba por la ropa con la mano libre para evitar se apartara.

Ban estando como humano no poseía colmillos con los que atacar.

Azzel se cruzó de brazos con expresión de desagrado. – "Eso" no debería viajar con nosotros. No permitiré que se acerque.

–Es un compañero…

–Nada. – Azzel acalló de golpe a Mizuno. – No te le acerques, es peligroso.

Furan juntó las manos. – A mí me parece algo adorable.

–Tú estás loca. – Karen se quejó a su lado. Furan le dirigió una enorme sonrisa complacida, tanto que la espantó.

Clavel suspiró aliviada de que la situación no fuera seria. Admiraba el actuar de Hayashi, que demostró una calma que no la esperaba de él. ¿Habrá estado consciente de que Ban era totalmente inofensivo o fue sólo suerte? Desde que nos presentamos hay algo inquietante en él… y no sé qué es. Se dirigió al octavo mago. – Ahora que ustedes le han hechizado no nos amenaza, pero ¿qué ocurrirá cuando pase?

–Tiene la habilidad de combinar y a la vez separar ambos lados, vampiro y humano. Si no logran convencerlo de que permanezca como humano pueden forzarlo. – Hizo tronar sus dedos y al abrir la mano le mostró un ajo, el cuál le ofreció en un saquito de tela que extrajo de su bolsillo. – Ten, si el hechizo pierde efecto y los amenaza esto lo hará retroceder y no podrá escapar.

No muy convenida lo tomó. – ¿Seguro? Se me hace que si no le pasa nada le haremos daño.

El octavo mago sonrió. – Tampoco hay que exagerar, úsalo sólo si es necesario. Inclusive siendo humano puede resentirse al olerlo porque ese ajo no es común. Te lo confío a ti esperando sepas usarlo sin olvidar tu misión.

Protegerlos…. Clavel guardó el ajo en un estuche en la correa de su carcaj. Si debía proteger a Ban lo haría sin oposición y del modo correcto para no dañarlo ni dejar que lastimara a los demás.

El otro mago que trajo a Ban les llamó la atención. – Quisiera que presentaran respetos al Mago Supremo, colóquense juntos en línea por favor.

Hayashi se agachó y dijo en voz baja. – Admito que me dolió, pero no estoy enojado. Vamos, si quieres quédate a mi lado.

Ban temblaba. Era ira, era miedo, era frustración. Estaba totalmente indefenso.

Hayashi dejó caer la mano derecha sobre su cabeza, a la altura de su pecho. – No lo hagas con otro del grupo, no lo recomiendo. Estoy de tu lado. – Ban lo miró arrepentido pero aún de mal humor.

Dono apareció por atrás. – Yo también. – Entretenido.

Ban se erizó al verlo y se escondió tras Hayashi, gruñendo.

El joven se echó a reír. – Igualmente.

El sexto mago los hizo callar, empujándolos hacia los demás y ordenándolos.

Una procesión de siete individuos se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos, compuesta por dos soldados, cuatro magos del Gremio Supremo y un mago longevo, de baja estatura que vestía una imponente túnica blanca con inscripciones bordadas en plata y oro. Su calva relucía en la luz diurna, su barba imponía sabiduría; su mirada el respeto y la bondad. Era el Mago Supremo, quien debía mantener el orden en Terra, cargo establecido por el Archimago antes de su partida hace milenios.

Los magos que lo acompañaban portaban diferentes objetos. Repartidos en un cuadrado perfecto alrededor del Mago Supremo, el primero a su derecha llevaba una bandeja con una copa y una jarra. Quien iba a su izquierda, un cofre de madera tallado con incrustaciones sobre un almohadón esmeralda y lazos dorados. Los de atrás unas bolsas de cuero y una cesta.

Con una pechera de metal grueso de tono zafiro, protecciones en brazos, piernas y hombreras; armados con espada y lanza, los soldados ocultaban su rostro bajo cascos. Observaban constantemente distintas direcciones, volteando la cabeza sorpresivamente. Cuando uno volteó levemente mostró un diseño hueco en la espalda.

Hayashi miró rápidamente en otra dirección, porque cuando el soldado se volteó, sintió que su mirada oculta en la sombra del casco lo penetraba, como si supiera que lo revisaba indiscretamente. Descubrió la mirada sombría de Dono, desatenta.

–Es una dicha tenerlos aquí. – Anunció el Mago Supremo. – Ustedes ocho serán más que suficientes para la misión, estoy seguro de ello, lo puedo sentir. Sé que anhelan saber su cometido, la razón por la que están aquí y he de explicárselas enseguida. Los elementales han estado perdidos por más de una década. No me avergüenza reconocer ante ustedes que incluso yo no sé dónde se encuentran o qué se hicieron.

Karen, Clavel y Furan se miraron.

–No podemos buscarlos por nuestra cuenta, ya que deberíamos ir tras los doce elementales a la vez, como el mandato de igualdad y equidad ordena. – Continuó. – Lo único permitido es reunir información. Desde aventureros hasta poderosos magos; no magos y criaturas. Seres solitarios o huestes descomunales. Son incontables los intentos que se han hecho por encontrarlos y nada se ha obtenido. No están escondidos en sus dimensiones correspondientes y los hechizos para llamarles son inútiles. No han desaparecido de Terra, sino, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, pero más no aseguramos.

Hizo una leve pausa, donde puso sus brazos tras la espalda y los observó detenidamente.

–Los elementales no cuentan con los libros de vida que poseen las criaturas y que resguardamos, son seres anteriores a todo lo que conforma nuestra era, junto a muchos seres ya extintos. Aquellos que pertenecieron a sus aldeas devotas huyeron, si lograron salvar con vida al Exterminio. Tras aquella atrocidad decidimos no buscarles, no queremos darles más problemas y quizás no sepan nada útil. – Bajó la cabeza y carraspeó. Cuando los observó nuevamente su seriedad los dejó sin aire. – Salvo uno. Hubo un sobreviviente de la aldea devota al elemental del Tiempo, que incluso debería ir con ustedes. Cuando recién comenzamos nuestra investigación para reunirlos, una fuerza superior violó las barreras de protección y se llevó su libro de vida. Tanto esa persona como todo rastro de su existencia han desaparecido.

Karen lo vio con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. ¿Es posible que algo viole los más de cien campos de protección del Gremio Supremo? ¡¿Es posible? Eso… ¿será un enemigo? ¿Estará aún con vida el sobreviviente? ¿Sabrá algo importante?. Entendiendo lentamente que el asunto era más grave aún.

El mago con la bandeja de plata sirvió agua en la copa, ofreciéndosela al Mago Supremo. Este bebió un sorbo corto para refrescar su garganta y proseguir.

–Viendo lo que sucedía nos dimos cuenta de las falencias en los métodos de búsqueda. Ignoramos porqué los elementales se fueron, pero sin importar la magia o su nivel, juntos son un todo y un pilar muy importante que mantiene a Terra. Por eso pensamos que debería ir un grupo tan único como ellos a buscarlos, de alguna manera puede que llamen su atención. Hasta ahora ninguna magia se ha aliado con otra, cada quién va tras sus propios intereses.

A Hayashi no le gustaban los magos aniquilación, y creía que los fantasmales no se malentendían con ellos. Al parecer, todo estaba peor de lo que jamás pudo imaginar. – Qué… – Dono lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriendo tranquilo. Entendió que debía esperar y al voltearse se topó con Karen, de cuyos ojos salía fuego. Al Mago Supremo no se le faltaba el respeto. Agradeció tener a Dono en medio.

–Les ofrecemos todo nuestro apoyo. Confiamos en ustedes y les otorgamos todos los permisos necesarios para que triunfen. Como aprendices no levantarán las mismas sospechas que un grupo de magos, y a la vez no debe saberse que nosotros les encomendamos esto, podrían ponerse en un riesgo innecesario. Fueron elegidos acorde a sus habilidades y poderes, cada uno resalta en un aspecto diferente y juntos crean una unión muy única, que nos permitirá encontrarlos sin importar dónde estén.

Furan alzó ambos brazos, escandalizando a Karen. Quería llamar la atención porque tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

El sexto mago se lo permitió, el Mago Supremo asentía.

–¿Pero qué debemos hacer exactamente? Si ustedes no saben nada, ¿cómo los buscamos?

–No podemos obligar a nadie a contarnos algo, podría levantar sospechas muy peligrosas. – Le respondió el sexto mago. – Pero no pasará lo mismo con un grupo de jóvenes que no son una amenaza. Creemos tendrán mucho más éxito que nosotros recaudando información, sin darse cuenta les entregarán pistas muy valiosas, si actúan con astucia. Tenemos algunos datos que los guiarán en el comienzo y esperamos aprovechen todas las ventajas que puedan tomar.

Hayashi levantó una mano con inseguridad, tratando de ignorar a Karen por si esta lo estuviera amenazando. – ¿Por qué nos eligieron a nosotros y no a otros aprendices? ¿Se trata sólo de formar una conexión o es algo más?

El Mago Supremo sonrió y le quitó la palabra al sexto mago. – No podemos decirles eso porque no lo sabemos con exactitud. Durante el viaje podrán descubrir lo que los hace más diferentes que los diferentes. No queremos predisponerlos, si olvidan una de sus capacidades podría ocurrir algo muy grave. – Dijo con tono sabio. – Sólo alguien de mucho poder o con un ojo muy agudo podría sentir lo que transmiten estando juntos. En el viaje se enfrentarán a diferentes desafíos que deberán resolver uniendo fuerzas. Créanme que hasta lo más pequeño que posean será de gran ayuda.

Hayashi sintió frustración, sospechaba cosas y quería preguntar otras. Se frotó los ojos, estaba cansado porque su día había sido más largo de lo normal y los encuentros con Karen lo agotaron aún más. La cabeza le venía doliendo de hace un rato.

–No deben informarnos cada descubrimiento que hagan. Lo mismo no es necesario que nos traigan a los elementales, sólo deben encontrarlos.

Los magos que estaban atrás se acercaron. El que llevaba dos bolsos se los ofreció a Dono y a Ban, el primero revisándolo de modo tranquilo y el segundo ignorándolo por completo, amenazando con la mirada al mago. En el interior había un par de mudas de ropa y otros objetos pequeños y útiles. Dono no lo sacó, pero encontró un saquito con dinero que guardó bien bajo todas las prendas.

Quien llevaba el cesto lo dejó frente a ellos. Adentro habían objetos varios, desde varitas hasta instrumentos, botellas, cajas, sacos de tela…

Hicieron a los chicos hacia atrás.

–¿Para qué son esas cosas? – Furan era empujada con insistencia por el octavo mago y jalada de la túnica por Karen.

–Para ustedes. – Dijo el Mago Supremo con algo de picardía bajo su seriedad. – Pero alguien más antiguo que yo se las asignará con sabiduría. Tienen permiso libre para andar por toda Terra, usen su ingenio para no meterse en problemas. Entenderán no podemos informar de ustedes a nadie, ni a los Grandes Gremios. Por el mismo motivo nosotros no hemos reunido en nuestras manos la total información que hay sobre los elementales. Al igual que aquél libro que desapareció podrían robársela. Ustedes serán los únicos que sabrán todo mientras los buscan. – Volteó a tomar algo envuelto que le ofreció uno de los cuatro magos que lo escoltó. Era una llave muy antigua, con la que se dirigió al cofre tallado. – Ella les dirá por dónde empezar.

Cuando el cofre fue abierto emergió una luz blanca que rodeó el lugar con una neblina fresca.

–Relájense y no le teman. Les deseamos la mejor de las suertes, sé conseguirán más que nosotros. – Los despidió el Mago Supremo antes de quedar oculto tras la niebla.

–Un espíritu hablador. – Dejó escapar Mizuno.

Hayashi la escuchó e intentó hacerse a la idea de que vería algo como un fantasma, pero no conseguía divisar más allá de su brazo extendido. Trataba de que Ban no se le escapara y podía sentir la figura alta de Dono a su lado. Pese al malestar se mantenía de pie, expectante.

Su brazo fue atrapado por dos manos blancas que humeaban.

–Vengan. – Dijo una voz femenina desconocida.

Tras el humo impenetrable sintió que dos ojos lo fulminaban. Su cabeza palpitó en un intenso dolor que lo hizo recogerse. Soltó a Ban y fue jalado por aquello desconocido. Su visión se oscureció y hasta el humo desapareció, los ruidos enmudecieron en la negrura.

30


	4. El anciano Fanuru

**Capítulo 4: El anciano Fanuru**

Hayashi se precipitó en una caída sin fin a un sueño.

Lo extraño era que continuaba mareado, como si la presión oscilara a su alrededor. La noción le daba vueltas, no se quedaba quieta.

Escuchó los llantos de un niño y cuando buscó descubrió que se trataba de una niña pequeña, de cabello naranja atado en coletas y que se restregaba los ojos. Se le hizo familiar de alguna forma, pero no la recordaba. El bosque de árboles azules en donde estaba no lo conocía.

Quiso ayudarla porque lloraba desconsolada, se le notaba aterrada. Cuando intentó acercarse el sueño se apagó detrás de ramas y hojas oscuras. Suelo y cielo se fusionaban en un tejido intrínseco y macabro. ¿Sería el llamado del espíritu hablador? ¿Entregaría su mensaje?

Pero escuchó algo muy diferente. La voz que lo arrastró era de mujer, mientras el susurro continuo era producido por un hombre, al que no podía encontrar ni entender. Parecía lamentarse algo, sentía la culpa ajena, le imploraba perdón.

Pasos que provenían de todos lados lo alertaron. Se acercaban a él, como pies descalzos en la tierra, pero no veía a nadie. Sintió un toque tibio en su mano derecha mientras algo invisible se la alzaba. Los pasos ya no se oían.

Hayashi respiró agitado, una liana salía de la palma de su mano alzada y se entrelazaba con otra que se hacía visible lentamente, a medida que se enredaban. Salía de una mano que lucía humana, perteneciente a un ente con túnica café y rostro cubierto por capucha.

–¡Quién eres! – Exigió Hayashi sin aire.

El ser levantó la cabeza, penetrándolo con sus ojos verdes. Tenía el rostro sucio y manchado. – Cuando ya no preguntes tendrás la respuesta.

Las ramas y troncos del entorno atraparon a Hayashi, envolviéndolo en la madera y asfixiándolo. Intentó defenderse pero la magia era inútil. Dos ramas como manos huesudas lo sujetaron por los hombros, empujándolo hacia abajo y apartándolo de aquella visión, hundiéndolo cada vez más y más.

…

Fue remecido con fuerza por los hombros, haciéndolo despertar agitado, atragantado comenzó a toser.

–Menos mal. – Dijo Dono soltándole.

Se encontraban en un callejón con suelo de tierra y paredes de ladrillos. Diversos sonidos llegaban del entorno: voces, carretas, caballos; posiblemente un mercado.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó y varios le miraron raro.

–Dime tú qué ha pasado. El espíritu hablador nos dijo a quién buscar y dónde, cuando despertamos del trance ya estábamos aquí, pero algunos permanecían inconscientes. Eres el último en despertar, al parecer viste cualquier cosa.

–Yo… no hablé con el espíritu. – Se pasó una mano por la frente. – No pude…

–Está bien, es más común de lo que crees. – Lo calmó.

–¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – Preguntó Mizuno, que estaba al otro lado. – Puedo ayudarte a interpretarla.

Yashi negó. – No te preocupes, no la recuerdo… Y creo es mejor así. – Mintió, encantado por su dulce sonrisa. Se alarmó al ver que Azzel la echaba hacia atrás.

Azzel se apoyó en el muro por sobre su cabeza. – Dile lo que toca para que salgamos de aquí.

–Podrías habérselo dicho tú mismo. – Dono le devolvió a Azzel su reclamo sin mirarlo. – El espíritu hablador nos trajo hasta Patrum, magia neutral, donde debemos buscar a un anciano llamado Fanuru que vive por esta calle. Tenemos suerte ya que conozco el lugar, pero no hemos decidido qué hacer todavía, esperábamos a que te repusieras. ¿De verdad no recuerdas la "pesadilla"?

–Ramas. – Respondió incómodo, con un escalofrío. – Nada más.

El chico de mirada fría frunció el ceño. – ¿Has hecho la estupidez de pelearte con un ente mágico?

–¡No! – Yashi exclamó sorprendido. Él es en verdad raro, a qué vino su pregunta. Recordó que la hermana también quiso saber su sueño, seguramente ambos podían entenderlos o interpretarlos.

Clavel observaba sigilosa el exterior del callejón mientras Furan le explicaba a Karen los pormenores del lugar, ya que lo había visitado muchas veces.

Ban estaba desarmado contra un muro, apartado de los demás. Se miraba las manos con insistencia e incredulidad. No tenía magia y ninguna habilidad de su raza.

–¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Mizuno, que lo descubrió después de que Azzel la empujara.

–No me pasa nada. – Respondió cortante, enderezándose y mostrando que era un poco más alto que ella, por escasos centímetros. Ella se encogió de manera sutil, pensando que lo molestó y preocupada buscó a Azzel. Su hermano prestaba atención a Dono y Hayashi, a Clavel y al exterior de la calle, todo por el lado opuesto de donde ella estaba.

Ban observó su reacción y se extrañó, primero porque se le hubiese acercado despreocupada, después porque pese a asustarla no se hubiese apartado. Él demostró que no tenía ni una intención de responderle, menos de colaborar aunque ella se lo pidiera con amabilidad. Pero ella estaba más preocupada por otra cosa que no era él, ya que no había regresado a verle y continuaba recogida, con las manos juntas.

Comenzó a tramar un plan, uno para escaparse y librarse de todo aquello. Los magos le habían explicado para qué le querían y le pidieron acudiera, a lo que él se negó rotundamente, motivando la persecución. No estaba interesado y seguía sin interesarle, y la chica a su lado podría ayudarle mucho como rehén. Estaba mal fiarse de su apariencia, pero iba a apostarlo a todo o nada.

Mizuno se sobresaltó antes de que él pudiera moverse, exclamando en tono bajo. – ¡Verdad! No estabas cuando nos presentamos. Me llamo Mizuno… ¿Quieres saber los nombres de los demás? Tal vez te resulte más cómodo, no se han dado cuenta…

Sin saberlo lo había paralizado con su reacción tan repentina. Ban actuó de modo que no sospechara, no se echaría para atrás por un pequeño traspié.

–Ban, ¿no? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Catorce. – Dijo en tono despistado, si era amigable le sería más fácil distraerla y secuestrarla.

Pero Mizuno se recogió otra vez, con las manos cerca del rostro como un roedor comiendo semillas, temblando mientras reía para adentro. – Eres un año menor que yo y aún así más alto, aunque sea un poco. De verdad me estoy quedando atrás.

Lo dicho le pareció poco menos que extraño a Ban, distraído en sus propios movimientos. Al mirarla para atraparla se detuvo. Aunque ella reía avergonzada, a la vez era como si estuviese llorando desconsolada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, le invadía la desconfianza, algo le decía que mejor no siguiera porque tal vez se metería en un problema mayor. Un presentimiento casi visceral le indicaba que podría terminar realmente mal. Pese a ello le corrió el cabello, Mizuno no fingía y además tenía un buen cuello.

–¡Quita tus manos! – Azzel gritó abalanzándosele. – ¡No la toques!

Mizuno se fue contra el muro, aterrada, en lo que ambos chicos caían al suelo.

Furan fue empujada por Clavel que fue directo hacia ellos. – ¡Pelea!

–Pero qué rayos… ¡Brasas! – Exclamó Karen indignada.

Dono atrapó a Azzel por el torso y lo levantó, no sin problemas, para separarlo, arrastrándolo hasta la entrada del callejón. Clavel dejó a Ban en un rincón y llevó a Mizuno con Karen y Furan. Estaba roja de vergüenza y se tapaba la cara.

–¡No le hice nada! – Se defendió Ban.

–¡Pero querías!

Dono zarandeó a Azzel. – Basta, o llamaremos la atención.

–Suéltame.

Hayashi se había puesto de pie, la pelea repentina también le dejó los nervios de punta, haciéndolo pensar rápido. – Las túnicas, quitémonos las túnicas.

–¿Perdona?

Él se heló al escuchar a Karen, apartándose.

–Es verdad. – Pensó en voz alta Furan. – Por acá no andan muchos magos. Cuando viajé con mi familia no usábamos nuestras túnicas neutrales, aunque era para no hacer papeleo…

Y su relato continuó pero le habían dejado de prestar atención.

–Háganlo. – Les indicó Dono. – Aparentaremos ser no magos. De momento es la mejor salida, debemos empezar a movernos.

Mizuno se tranquilizó pasándose una mano por la cara y soltando la cinta a la cintura. Karen le tapó la boca a Furan con una mano, esta no se había quedado callada y no escuchó a Dono.

–Nos vamos a quitar las túnicas.

–¡Estupendo! – Expresó alocadamente. Luego entendió que ella también debía hacerlo.

Como expresó el Mago Supremo, tenían permiso para hacer lo necesario con tal de no levantar sospechas.

Hayashi enrollaba su túnica en un ovillo desorganizado, sin interés. Es la primera cosa buena que ha pasado hasta ahora. Tampoco me importa aparentar que no uso magia, preferiría no tenerla. Mientras guardaba el bulto, empujándolo en su bolso con lentitud, siguió un espectro oscuro que lo incomodaba a su derecha. Ban observaba enojado y no se movía, con los brazos cruzados y espaldas contra el muro.

Bajó la vista. Podía entender cómo se sentía porque él ya había pasado por aquello. Ser obligado, ignorado, malentendido, rechazado. Ban se lo buscó, pero acaso, ¿él tampoco en su momento? Suspiró y se le acercó.

–QUÉ – Expresó Ban. Hayashi no causaba su ira, pero esperaba que le diera un motivo para desquitarse de todas formas.

–Puede que no me creas… pero entiendo cómo te sientes. Sé que si pudieras nos matarías, y no lo digo por lo que eres en realidad. Pero aunque nos molieras a todos ahora, eso no te ayudaría en nada.

–¿Seguro? Porque lo puedo intentar. – Alzando una mano.

–Ahora no puedes. Tampoco me importa si lo haces después… Sabes que no saldrás de esto hasta que termine, todos estamos en la misma situación y aunque logres escapar, los magos que te buscaron te traerán de vuelta, a cualquiera de nosotros. Está bien si no quieres ayudarnos, pero al menos ayúdate a ti. Si no cooperas, el único que saldrá mal parado serás tú. – Dejó de mirarlo para no incomodarlo. – Como dicen, "si no puedes vencerles úneteles".

Dono lo sobresaltó al aparecer a su lado. – ¿Qué tanto hablan? No te has quitado la capa. – Indicando a Ban.

–Tú tampoco.

–Clavel y yo actuaremos nuestro papel. Seremos un grupo de la magia ascendente, es bien recibida en todas partes y tiene muchos no magos. Y en sus escuelas es normal hagan excursiones a otros lados.

–Menos en mi magia.

Hayashi lo miró insistente.

–¡¿Por qué se demora tanto? – Karen perdía la paciencia.

Aún molesto, Ban tiró del lazo con una mano y jaló la capa con la otra en dirección opuesta. – Ya está.

–Escóndela. – Le recomendó Dono en tono tranquilo, dejándoles. Fue hasta la entrada del callejón y volteó. – Encabezaré el grupo. Clavel irá al final para poder cuidarlos bien. Fanuru debería encontrarse en esta calle, en la parte residencial. De todas formas no se separen hasta que salgamos del mercado.

Azzel jaló a Mizuno, apartándola de Clavel, que fue a buscar a Ban para vigilarle ya que los demás no lo querían cerca. Siguió rápido a Dono, evitando que la gente empujara a Mizuno al no verla. Porqué lo eligieron, es más peligroso que un aprendiz corrompido. Aunque esté anulado por un tiempo sigue siendo un peligro enorme, incluso con este tipo blanco. Le clavó la mirada a Dono en la espalda, pero fue ignorado durante todos esos minutos. Volteó, buscando a Ban al final, pasando por Hayashi y murmuró. – Fenómeno.

Hayashi se indicó, pero Azzel no lo vio, regresándose.

¿Me lo dijo a mí?. Extrañado buscó atrás: grave error. Karen lo descubrió y se puso tenso.

–¡¿Qué se te perdió ahora?

–¡Nada, sólo miraba!

–No tienes nada que buscar por aquí, ¡da la vuelta!

Se apartó, incómodo. – No era a ti de todas formas…

–¡¿Qué?

Hayashi apenas pudo esquivar a una persona que llevaba un gran canasto con pan, empujando levemente a Karen. Se apartó en el acto. – Puedo mirar adonde quiera pero ya, ya, no fue con intención pero para que no tengamos accidentes…

–Te daré un accidente.

–No puedes ejecutar magia. – Le recordó Furan, expectante a ver qué ocurría.

Ella le enseñó los puños alzados, la hilera de humo era tan pequeña que apenas podía percibirse. – No la necesito para aplastarlo. ¡Ven acá sabandija! – Tomó impulso para golpearlo.

Éste escapó retrocediendo hacia el frente del grupo, sorteando a ciudadanos. El grupo se detuvo, igual que ellos y algunas personas que se los quedaron viendo.

Yashi estaba mudo. Sabía que podía detenerla con facilidad por la diferencia de tamaños, pero algo le impedía si quiera enfrentársele. Sin magia tenía la ventaja y sin embargo el pavor le abrazaba las piernas. Dono le atrapó un hombro y a la vez Karen se le acercó, decidida a continuar. Los demás no se movieron.

Era la presa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se zafó de Dono, huyendo por la calle. Karen ni lo pensó, salió tras él inmediatamente.

–¡Esperen! – Trató de frenarlos Dono. Ambos se perdieron entre las personas corriendo calle adelante.

No tuvieron más opción que perseguirlos, no escuchaban los llamados y las personas les tapaban el rastro. Clavel atrapó por el brazo a Ban y lo obligó a ir con ellos, sin medir que a él le costara seguirle el paso una vez salieron del mercado, de los puestos atiborrados y las pilas de basura.

La estela de tierra levantada les indicó que continuaban en la misma calle y al alcanzar la curva pudieron verles. La vía tenía considerablemente menos gente y a medida avanzaban se iba desolando. Los negocios estaban dentro de construcciones, con fachada entre los hogares, pero cuando estos desaparecieron, el resto era un montón de casas secas, hechas de madera y con tejados de latón. Algunos ancianos leían el periódico en los pórticos o conversaban entre ellos, con las mujeres que vigilaban a los niños que se entierraban jugando a la pelota.

Más allá, donde se veían árboles sin hojas y malezas, la calle estaba muerta de vida.

Yashi volteó, pensando detenerse, reaccionando al ridículo que había hecho. Pero cuando vio a Karen no pudo hacerlo y continuó, esperando cansarla y que los demás la alcanzaran primero.

Lo que no sabía era que Karen ya estaba muy agotada, era pura maña la que la hacía seguir. Tropezó con una piedra y de su bolso saltó una flauta de madera. La levantó con extrañeza, ella no la había llevado consigo. Alzó la vista y miró a Yashi que continuaba, a la vez que escuchaba a los demás atrás. – "Blanco". – Murmuró levantando la flauta.

Hayashi la vio detenida, pero no que alzaba el brazo. Redujo la marcha e inhaló profundo, caminando. Los demás la harían entrar en razón y ya no lo golpearía cuando se reunieran... Aunque tampoco era realmente seguro. Qué tiene, qué le da conmigo. Está bien, es porque somos magias enemigas, pero sabe que estoy en desventaja contra ella, no me busco guerra porque sí… Es una perseguida.

Cruzó miradas con un señor mayor que estaba leyendo un libro en el pórtico.

–¿Qué buscas por estos lados? Acá no hay nada para turistas, salvo seas un viajero. – Dijo extrañado.

Viajero…. Recordando el plan que armaron como grupo. – ¿Conoce a un tal…? – Se erizó, algo cortaba el aire y pronto un golpe duro en la cabeza lo hizo caer a la tierra. La flauta rebotó y cuando rodaba por el suelo reaccionó, quejándose por el dolor, sujetándose la nuca.

–¡¿Estás bien? – El hombre se colocó de pie, descubriendo a los demás. Dono sujetaba a Karen por el brazo, después de haberle dado un corto y severo sermón.

–¡Él empezó, él fue! – Karen fue liberada sólo para recoger la flauta. Clavel cuidaba de Hayashi que seguía en el suelo.

–Otra vez. Que se les quite eso, no llevamos ni un día. – Dono hubiera querido tomárselo con calma pero no se lo estaban permitiendo. – Lo digo en serio.

Furan fue la primera en dejarse caer, quejándose de que no le gustaba correr, seguida por Ban, que estaba sin aliento: Clavel tenía las zancadas muy largas y no lo soltó en ningún momento.

Azzel y Mizuno los alcanzaron de últimos.

–Un grupo de jóvenes viajeros. – Comentó el anciano acercándose a la escalinata del pórtico. – ¿Qué hacen por aquí? No hay nada a esta altura y no les recomendaría seguir por esta calle.

A Dono le pareció familiar. Recordó el mensaje del espíritu hablador y las imágenes. – Buscamos a un hombre llamado Fanuru, buscamos nos dé hospedaje.

–Ya me parecía a mí. – Comentó amigable. – Yo soy Fanuru. Qué suerte que estuviera afuera, sino quizás a dónde hubieran ido a parar. Aunque tal vez… – Mirando a Karen y Hayashi con cierta gracia, invitándolos a entrar al girarse hacia la puerta.

Yashi reaccionó con extrañeza. Entendió lo que Fanuru no dijo y eso lo perturbó, ¿estaba escrito que Karen lo apaleara, al menos en ese sitio y momento?

26


	5. Un mago arrepentido

**Capítulo 5: Un mago arrepentido.**

Después de ingresar se presentaron uno por uno, excepto Ban que se negó a decir palabra. Fue hasta un sillón bajo la ventana que daba a la calle y allí permaneció, recogido y molesto. Dono lo amenazó con un gesto cuando Fanuru los guiaba hasta una larga mesa de madera; no dejaría de vigilarlo, incluso si no lo estaba mirando directamente. Antes de sentarse llevó a Yashi hasta los pies de la escalera.

La casa era de madera, visible en los muros casi desnudos adornados por cuadros y macetas. El primer piso estaba compuesto por el comedor y sala de estar como un solo cuarto alargado, la cocina hacia el exterior, las escaleras que iban al segundo piso y una habitación al otro lado de ellas. Por la puerta trasera se divisaba un ardiente jardín bajo el sol de medio día, más extenso que la casa y lleno de plantas.

Dono le tomó una mano a Yashi y la colocó junto con la suya en su cabeza golpeada. La rodeó en un resplandor dorado. – Qué le hiciste.

–Nada. – Se quejó en un susurro. – Te lo juro, miré hacia atrás y pensó que la miraba a ella…

–Haz lo tuyo, yo te cubriré. El espíritu dijo que Fanuru es un mago fantasmal retirado. – Inclinándose, seguro de que el anciano no les prestaba atención. Hayashi lo entendió rápidamente, debía curarse con magia natural aprovechando que Dono lo ocultaba. – ¿Por qué huiste?

Un destello verde asomó bajo la luz dorada. – No lo sé, no pude evitarlo. Me atrapaste y ella se me venía encima… Sentí pánico.

–¿Por algo así? Mmm… No lo hagas otra vez.

–Entonces prométeme que no me hará nada. – Se quejó. – Sin querer choqué con ella cuando nos conocimos. Ya me disculpé por eso pero es como si me odiara cada vez más. ¿Crees que tiene que ver con la diferencia de magias?

La luz verdosa se desvaneció.

Dono quitó su mano también. – Tal vez pero espero que no, o esto será más difícil de lo que podemos imaginar. – Echando un vistazo a Ban cuando se acercó a la mesa. Ayudó a Fanuru a servir el agua, quitándole cortésmente la jarra.

Ban pensó en escapar por la ventana pero recordó lo dicho por Hayashi. Ignorar a cualquiera era muy sencillo para él, empero esas palabras no podía borrarlas, tenían un sentido que no entendía. Se quedó donde mismo, si escuchaba lo que decían los demás tal vez encontrara sus puntos débiles o supiera algo útil.

–Ah, sí. – Afirmó Fanuru a la cabecera. – Justo hoy el mercado está más movido, es miércoles, traen toda la mercancía nueva, en especial la que viene de lugares tan lejanos como la magia aniquilación o fantasmal. Y díganme, ¿a qué han venido por estos lados?

–Conocer. – Interrumpió Dono sentándose a su lado, haciendo que Karen se corriera hacia Mizuno y Furan. Hayashi se unió a Clavel y Azzel, sentados al otro lado de la mesa. – Aprovechando que este es un curso pequeño, visitamos lugares en las distintas magias para aprender de sus criaturas.

–O sea que son no magos.

–Sí. – Aseguró con normalidad. – Exceptuándome, se entiende. Es algo que les llama la atención y no porque no posean magia deben ignorarlo.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Los no magos se resguardan mucho, pero me alegra que en otros lados tomen medidas más abiertas. Con esto del roce entre magos está todo tan complicado, y he oído de algunos mercantes metiendo cizaña para asegurar su negocio.

–¿De verdad? – Clavel se hizo la interesada. Se había presentado como una amiga de Dono que accedió a ayudarle y acompañarlo.

Azzel bajó la vista, con expresión molesta. No me gusta mentir, pero no tenemos alternativa, si queremos seguir… Pero hay quienes merecen sucumbir junto con Terra. Con un amargo recuerdo que lo hacía ahogarse en rabia, de un chico de melena café quien le hacía la vida imposible en el internado desde hacía años. Eso le daba deseos de detenerse, de marcharse y dejar todo como estaba, apoyar el castigo. Pero alzaba la vista y veía a su hermana, la que se afanaba por mantener concentrada a Furan, y se retractaba. El remordimiento le retorció el estómago, obligándolo a inclinarse.

Yashi se percató de esto y pensó que le dolía algo. – ¿Qué tienes?

–Nada. – Mirándolo amenazador.

–Está bien. – Devolviéndose inmediatamente.

–Es una lástima. – Terminó diciendo Fanuru.

–Disculpe… – Interrumpió Karen, ocultando su impaciencia. – ¿Sabe de algún elemental, actualmente?

Dono se volteó hacia ella con naturalidad pero su expresión era muy incómoda.

–¿Por qué? – Fanuru movió sus cejas.

–Bueno… – Karen tomó aire y continuó cuán ávida negociante. – No hemos oído mucho de ellos y dicen que están desaparecidos, pero la verdad no quieren confirmárnoslo y, en lo personal, a mí me intriga de verdad. Empezamos el viaje hace poco y no hemos tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a alguien que sepa. Sé que ésta ciudad es neutral, pero, quizás, como llegan cosas de las diferentes magias…

–¿De verdad que no les han dicho nada?

Ante la duda del anciano Karen negó junto con Mizuno que estaba nerviosa y Furan que les siguió por juego.

Yashi hizo como si se sobara la nuca. – Salvo rumores, pero como es algo que no nos concierne al no ser magos…

–En parte se entiende, pero de todas formas no está bien. Imagino que donde viven andará todo muy tranquilo, como para mantener el secreto. – Vio que Hayashi le asentía despreocupado. – Terra bordea una crisis, y no quiero asustarlos pero me parece que deben saberlo, porque tarde o temprano los afectará. Si no es necesario no lo divulguen, se meterían en problemas, pero al menos no los tomará por sorpresa.

–Una… ¿crisis…? – Mizuno se inclinó sobre la mesa.

–Sí. Los elementales son una parte muy importante en el equilibrio de Terra. Aunque estén en sus dimensiones o hayan sido derrotados, siguen "presentes", por lo tanto todo estable. Pero es como si se hubieran esfumado. No han "muerto", se los puedo asegurar, porque de ocurrir eso sería como abrir los siete sellos de Terra a la vez. Al inicio fue apenas perceptible, ahora hay cambios drásticos que afectan a muchos, como son la distorsión de las dimensiones y el espacio físico. Criaturas en magias a las que no pertenecen, zonas enteras que se trasladan de un punto del globo a otro.

Dono apoyó los codos en la mesa. – Algo así escuché, pero no creí que fuera cierto.

–Lo es, es verdad, está ocurriendo. Por eso mucha atención y tengan cuidado, no sé dónde se han dado estos fenómenos, llevo muchos años sin viajar.

Hayashi volteó los ojos; el necrófago en su magia fue ejemplo de ello y esperaba que no llegasen más hasta encontrar a los elementales.

–Como ven, es imposible saber de ellos ahora, sólo oirán rumores. Hablando de ello, he escuchado uno reiteradas veces y que me llama mucho la atención. Es sobre Hielo y se los comentaré porque es realmente curioso. Dicen que se escondió en una caverna muy recóndita en las Montañas de Hielo, en la magia fantasmal. Quienes la han encontrado aseguran que no es común y los que entran a ella no regresan. Adentro hay un laberinto abismal que desafía hasta a los más poderosos, e Incluso, gente del Gran Gremio fue a revisarlo pero ellos tampoco pudieron llegar hasta el final.

–Asombroso. – Furan tenía la boca abierta.

El viejo sonrió. – ¿Verdad? Suena interesante y tentador. Como la dimensión del hielo está bloqueada desde que desapareció su elemental principal, es imposible invocar criaturas que resistan las exigencias del lugar. A estas alturas, después de tantos años, estoy seguro de que todo aquél con aptitudes para ingresar ya lo intentó y fracasó.

–Eso es estar bien escondido.

Dono miró a Clavel. – Si es que de verdad está allí.

Mizuno se inclinó, usando un tono suave y tímido. – ¿Ha visto alguna vez a un elemental?

Fanuru suspiró. – Sí…

–¡Cuéntenos, por favor! – Exclamó Karen. – Si un no mago pudo ver un elemental, si regresan tal vez nosotros también tengamos la oportunidad. ¿Cuál era? ¿Cómo se veía?

Hayashi la observó desde el otro lado de la mesa. Vaya actuación, es muy convincente. ¿Será por la misión o en verdad es así?.

–No te desilusiones, pero no creo que veas uno en toda tu vida, es realmente complejo. Antes de estos diez años de misterio no se aparecían a cualquiera, tampoco vagaban como si nada por Terra. Los hechizos para invocarlos se hicieron por un motivo: llamarlos cuando se desease, ellos acudían por voluntad propia únicamente a sucesos que lo ameritaran. Por lo mismo, no cualquier mago puede hacer ése hechizo, es increíblemente complejo y exige mucho nivel y poder, sino afecta al elemental, le hace perder el control y termina atacando a quien le invocó.

Mizuno tenía las manos cerca de la boca. – Qué terrible.

De lejos Ban apretaba el ceño, queriendo cuestionar semejante aseveración. Y sin embargo, de los ocho, eran quien mejor comprendía lo dicho.

–¿Cómo usted sabe todo eso? – Clavel ya no actuaba, tenía verdadera curiosidad.

–Porque lo vi ocurrir. Por favor, no me teman por lo que les diré. Yo fui un mago fantasmal. – Fanuru dejó de mover las manos. Estaba aliviado de que ninguno se alterara, aunque no se imaginaba era porque ellos ya lo sabían. – Hace doce años participé en una guerra por terrenos, cerca de lo que ahora es el corazón de la magia natural. Como imaginan, el mago contra el que me enfrentaba era natural y yo llevaba años asediándolo. Pero en ése enfrentamiento invocó al elemental de Tierra, con la esperanza de acabarme de una vez por todas. El hechizo lo dominó y el elemental enloqueció, atacando todo lo que estuviera cerca. Fue una masacre desgarradora, Tierra es de un tamaño descomunal, el más grande de todos los elementales; sus brazos abarcan ciudades. No me atreví a detenerlo y huí, abrumado por verlo arrasar con criaturas de su propia magia, seres que defendía cuando no era controlado. Con ello aprendí el sinsentido de las guerras.

Los chicos guardaron silencio, algunos bajando las cabezas. Pocos sabían de guerra, pero ninguno de situaciones similares.

Hayashi miró a un costado, resentido. Así que él fue…. Tenía sentimientos encontrados con aquél hombre mayor de mirada cálida, que conocido en su hogar por medio de relatos con otro nombre, Fanuru fue un mago rival despiadado y muy peligroso. Hizo avanzar el terreno fantasmal hasta la mitad de la magia natural sin vacilación y después del incidente con Tierra se le dio por muerto. Y por un azar del destino, allí estaba el legendario mago impío, frente a él, ofreciéndole techo y comida. Podía ver la pena en sus ojos, el pesar marcando su relato; su arrepentimiento era genuino.

–Así que vio al elemental de Tierra, que de paso lo escarmentó.

Fanuru tanteó el brazo de Dono, riendo para adentro de modo fraternal. – Ver a Tierra es impresionante, pero verlo fuera de control es algo muy distinto. Fue una mala casualidad, de la que aprendí a la fuerza, y no me arrepiento por lo que perdí... Los naturales terminaron arrinconando a la magia fantasmal hasta donde está hoy, pero he ganado así más que en todos esos años como mago. Lo que me amarga es pensar que tal vez esa fue la última aparición de Tierra y yo estaba allí, peleando por algo tonto.

Clavel se enderezó. – ¿La última vez?

–Eso he oído, pero no me queda más que hacerme el desentendido.

A su lado Dono lo calmó. – Siendo de magias diferentes no hubiera podido hacer nada, no se atormente. ¿Voy por más agua?

–Sería bueno cocinar el almuerzo. – Aplaudiendo, decidido a cambiar el tema. – Eso es, las reglas de la casa. Tienen suerte porque hasta hace un par de días tenía unos inquilinos, pero ahora esto está vacío (y muy aburrido). Pueden hospedarse sin pagar pero a cambio deben ayudarme con la casa. A cocinar, a limpiar, a ordenar, todo cuenta.

–Suena como un reglamento de la magia natural. – Hayashi sonrió, ocultando su descubrimiento.

–Ahora soy no mago, puedo tomar lo que me parezca bien de donde sea y no cometo crimen. ¿Les parece una buena propuesta?

–¡Excelente! – Saltó Furan.

–Si es así, el cuarto que está aquí tiene muchas cosas, quisiera que las sacaran para revisarlas y limpiar. También necesitaré quienes me ayuden a cocinar, sino la comida la deberán pagar.

Dono se quitó la capa. – Yo me encargaré de eso. ¿Algo en mente?

–Tengo una res que sería perfecta para esta ocasión.

–Si me permite asarla le aseguro que querrá se la prepare entera. Además creo es mejor que usted vigile a los chicos y los ayude con el cuarto, estaremos solo una noche. – Fue hasta la percha y colgó la capa, dejando la espada apoyada contra el muro.

–Magnífico. Los cuartos están arriba y afuera tengo una huerta. – Colocándose de pie. – Un amigo estuvo viviendo en este cuarto un año, cuando apenas llegué aquí, pero cuando se fue comencé a llenarlo de cachivaches y ya no sé bien qué hay en él. Vamos a averiguarlo.

Furan miró extrañada a Mizuno, la que le hablaba a su bolso, apartada de ellos.

–Dile que no puede salir hasta la noche. – Azzel la hizo sobresaltarse.

–Pero está aburrida…

–Que no salga. Ya sabes lo que era Fanuru y ella también lo escuchó. Por último deja tus cosas arriba, pero que no baje.

Dono arrastró a Ban con el grupo. – Hayashi, Azzel, vayan afuera y traigan tomates. Si hay cebollas, un par.

–Las hay. Tomen todo lo que piensen podrá acompañar bien un asado. – Corroboró Fanuru, quitando la cerradura de la habitación e indicando al mismo tiempo dónde estaba conservada la carne en la cocina.

Hayashi movió la cabeza, saliendo de la casa con una expresión poco sorprendida. Así que Dono quiere comprar al anciano con una buena comida, si me manda es porque elegiré cosas buenas, nada de tonto. Observó los árboles, plantas y hortalizas, tomando una cesta arrimada a la casa bajo el alero del techo. Cuando encontró los tomates sonrió cómplice. Dejaré que el tipo de hielo se encargue de ellos, a ver si los elige bien.

La curiosidad arrastró a Furan hasta el fondo de la habitación oscura, que no tenía ventanas y parecía una cueva. Cuando ella movió un cuadro cubierto por un paño toda una familia de arañas negras escapó, haciéndola chillar y salir a tropezones. Pero lo sombrío del sitio le dio un sentimiento acogedor a Ban, que se adentró sin miedo ni asco y comenzó a mover cosas para dejarlas al alcance de los demás. Eso lo mantendría lejos de todos un buen rato y no le dirían nada.

–No sabía que conservaba esto. – Fanuru tomó una jarra que Clavel le mostró.

Una mampara separaba el resto del jardín con la zona donde había una hoguera y una parrilla de barro, frente a la puerta de la cocina.

–Aquí tienes. – Dijo Hayashi a Dono, dejando la cesta con cebollas, perejil, rábanos y almendras a su lado. El fuego estaba encendiendo rápido. – Con esto habrá una genial ensalada. Imagino que no me preguntarás por ajo, lo asumo.

Dono tomó las almendras y el perejil. – Creo deberías buscar un poco más. ¿Y el tomate?

–Azzel no ha salido, tampoco lo iba a hacer todo. Ah, creo que vi patatas, le preguntaré a Fanuru si me deja desenterrar un par.

–De paso que alguien me ayude con las verduras. ¡Azzel! – Gritó saliendo de la cocina y lo encontró corriendo unas macetas con desdén. – Sal por cinco tomates.

–Mejor seis. – Interrumpió Fanuru.

–Que vaya A… Ha…

–Ya hizo su parte. – No creyendo que Azzel olvidara el nombre de Yashi, lo atrapó y dejó afuera. – Necesito que alguien prepare las verduras.

Mizuno regresaba del segundo piso. Buscando a Azzel, porque no lo veía, terminó siendo la víctima inesperada de Dono por tener las manos limpias.

Afuera el sol golpeó a Azzel con una densa onda de calor. Los tomates estaban a la vista a un par de pasos, detrás de los zapallos, brillando cuan rojos eran. Entrecerró los ojos, acercándose medio cegado, y tomó uno, revisando minuciosamente que estuviera maduro. El calor abrasador lo abrumó y un recuerdo lejano lo secuestró de la realidad sin percatarse: aquella verdura había reventado contra su cabeza muchas veces.

Metros más allá, detrás de una corrida de plantas de maíz, Hayashi escarbaba en la tierra. Frente a él había algunas matas verdes, pero otras estaban secas y caídas. Éstas eran las que Yashi desenterraba, descubriendo las papas que habían crecido.

Cómo me gustan. Pensó contento por su botín, convencido de que tal vez debería sacar para todos. Pasó a la siguiente mata seca y cuando iba a tomar los tubérculos algo llamó su atención. – ¿Mh?

Azzel continuaba de pie frente a los tomates. El que estuvo en su mano había sido estrujado sin misericordia.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Le preguntó Hayashi acercándose. – ¿Acaso te ofendió?

Reaccionó botándolo, agitando la mano para quitarse la pulpa. – ¿Qué te importa? Era solo un tomate. – Sólo… un tomate….

–Por eso mismo. – Aturdido. – O sea, si estás molesto porque tuviste que salir a buscarlos, dímelo. Nos lo encargaron a los dos, yo no pensaba hacerlo todo.

–Cállate.

Yéndose hacia atrás. – ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Actúas muy raro, no es común.

–¿Raro? ¿"Raro" cómo? – Avanzando hacia él. – ¿Te interesa saber de mí, acercarte? Olvídalo o si no…

–¿Si no qué…? – Presionándolo, queriendo saber qué diría. Sin aviso Azzel le lanzó un golpe, que esquivó como un reflejo atolondrado, cayendo al suelo. Se colocó de pie, Azzel se aproximaba. – ¡Espera, no tienes que golpearme para dejármelo en claro!

–Entonces no te acerques, ni a mí ni a Mizuno.

Esto intrigó a Hayashi, retrocediendo para estar seguro. – Difícil, ¿no crees? Estamos obligados a viajar juntos por un buen tiempo. U… Uno muchas veces estará en situaciones donde no escogió estar, pero en esos momentos es mejor ir acompañado que solo.

–Créeme que solo estoy muy cómodo.

–Aislarse no es la solución. – Qué es lo que dice. De verdad algo no está bien y… Y no puedo evitar querer saber qué es.

–¿Es todo lo que tienes para decir? – Dejando de perseguirlo.

Pero Hayashi revivió el choque de sentimientos que tuvo con la revelación de Fanuru. Llegó hasta la sombra de la enorme higuera, vecina al muro de ladrillos del fondo. Pese al cobijo, la ira retenida emergía. – No. ¿A qué temes, qué quieres ocultar tanto?

Azzel se acercó fiero y lo atrapó por la ropa, presionándolo por los hombros contra el muro. Entonces vio sus ojos de color blanco. – Por qué no te callas, cobarde.

Con fuerza inesperada Hayashi lo empujó, usando el muro a su beneficio y consiguiendo que lo soltara. – Primero mira bien a quién pones adjetivos. Lo dejaré claro, si no colaboramos en esta misión nos haremos caer entre nosotros y nunca llegaremos al final. ¿Crees que estoy cómodo, contento? ¡No! En estos momentos no quisiera estar aquí, pero lo pensé y me di cuenta que mientras más me oponga, peor será y más durará.

–No te hagas el inteligente, yo también lo vislumbré.

–¡¿Entonces? Algo escogió por mí, no tengo elección en esta situación pero he decidido que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, esperando a que las cosas pasen. Si puedo hacer algo, lo haré, si puedo cambiar algo también intentaré cambiarlo. Aunque no lo acepto no iré en su contra, pero tampoco me quedaré en silencio.

–¡Cállate! – Azzel nuevamente se lanzó contra él, pero Yashi atrapó sus puños y presionó. La tierra se volvió resbalosa bajo sus pies haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Cuando alzó la vista recién se percató de que Yashi no estaba igual que antes, y como fue tan poca la atención que le prestó, no supo descubrir qué era lo diferente.

La higuera hizo chocar sus hojas como si una gran ventolera pasara por encima de los techos, ya que a ras del suelo la brisa era casi nula. La corteza crujía y el tronco principal tronó, incomodando a Azzel que desistió por completo.

Yashi se apartó de él, con una mano en los ojos y se sentó en una banca a los pies del árbol, acarició su tronco gris y volteó el rostro hacia Azzel.

Éste permanecía en el suelo, viéndole. Primero sintió como si lo hubiesen descubierto, después se percató de que los ojos de Hayashi estaban de color verde.

–A nadie le incumben los secretos de otro, son algo propio, son piezas de nosotros mismos. Cuando hay que develar alguno, uno tiene un sentimiento muy peculiar antes y uno muy especial después, porque hay secretos que nos atan, nos ahogan y no nos ayudan. Quizás no lo entiendas, pero prepárate porque éste viaje no perdonará secretos inútiles, lo presiento... Puede que debamos encarar lo más enterrado en nosotros, lo que no queremos ni mirar y hemos pensado está olvidado.

Azzel analizaba la tierra donde resbaló, era distinta y se encontraba solamente en ése punto. Con el disgusto marcado lo enfrentó, enderezándose. – ¿Por qué me lo dices, qué quieres de mí?

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió avergonzado. – No lo sé. Yo sólo quise acercarme y creo que pisé una trampa de hombre-oso sin quererlo. Tu actitud… tal vez… Dejémoslo e ignórame, esto no pasó.

No, no podía ignorarlo ya. – Tú estás de parte del vampiro.

–Dije que voy a seguir aunque no me guste la misión, pero no apoyo a nadie todavía. Lo mencioné: queramos o no, no podemos escapar hasta conseguir, que sea, una pista. Y por Ban, ahora cualquiera de nosotros podría matarlo porque hasta ni magia tiene, le hablé como a cualquiera de ustedes.

Azzel lo pensó. Primero entendió que Hayashi lo veía igual que a ese fenómeno y se enojó, pero después lo comprendió: Yashi aún no los juzgaba. Derrotado lo evitó, no quería dejarse torcer aún. – ¿Por qué dijiste que no querías estar aquí?

–Por mi secreto más temido. – Juntando las manos sobre el regazo. – No quiero reunir al grupo y contarlo, pero tampoco puedo conservarlo. Llegó al punto que debo dejarlo salir o me hará mucho daño. Involucra a Tierra y a Fanuru.

Esto intrigó a Azzel a tal que se quedó donde estaba y decidió escuchar. ¿Qué secreto tenía Yashi que podía involucrar a un elemental perdido y a un viejo mago fantasmal? Hayashi era solamente un año mayor que él, y tenía entendido esta era la primera vez que viajaba, ¿cuál era la relación?

–En mi hogar "Fanuru" es conocido por Zratos, su antiguo nombre, un mago fantasmal causante de muchas guerras que diezmaron el norte de la magia natural. Tal como dijo, hace doce años desapareció en un enfrentamiento donde se invocó a Tierra, a cinco días de mi aldea, y en el que yo estuve presente por accidente. Mis padres eran parte del ejército natural, nos llevaron al refugio pero no pude evitar seguirlos por curiosidad. Fui un suertudo: no me pasó nada y vi realmente poco. Excepto al elemental, lo escuché cuando estaba fuera de control y algo pude ver antes de que se desvaneciera en una neblina verde. Y después, aquél ente… – Se estremeció ante el recuerdo perturbador. – Esos ojos negros y esa piel de madera, de tierra seca resquebrajada. En medio de la niebla, sin darme cuenta me guió hasta él, una criatura desconocida que nadie ha podido identificar. Me atrapó y no recuerdo más, cuando me encontraron claramente no estaba conmigo. Y yo no tenía nada raro.

–Estuviste allí y lo viste…

–Por eso pensé que me llamaron, pero en el Gremio Supremo ni si quiera me lo preguntaron. También supuse que todos los elegidos tendrían alguna experiencia como la mía, pero veo que no es así. Aquella criatura no tiene relevancia y no vi qué se hizo el elemental con exactitud. Aunque menos mal porque sino el Exterminio me hubiera alcanzado.

Azzel actuó frío, ocultando de esa forma que Yashi lo conmovió con su confianza e ingenuidad. – Por qué me lo contaste a mí.

–Me nació confiar en ti, además con la pelea me lo terminaste sacando. – Riendo. – Puede parecer ridículo, pero carezco de amigos y no me has tratado ni la mitad de mal que muchos, aunque hayas querido golpearme. Por favor, no lo cuentes.

Azzel se sorprendió, tal vez sus pasados no fueran muy distintos, pero sus actitudes eran casi opuestas. – Te equivocas si buscas en mí un amigo.

–Tampoco sería la primera vez que me equivoco con eso. Al inicio es sólo un problema de no querer acercarse, pero… Cuando alguien se aísla es por algo.

–¿Es porque la pelirroja te aporrea?

Yashi rió, pero ahora sintiéndose ridículo. Se puso de pie y salió de la higuera. – No precisamente. Si quieres saber el porqué, no lo hay, yo tampoco lo sé. Volvamos, Dono no me cae mal pero enojado parece otro.

Jalaron su franela por la espalda, obligándolo a detenerse.

Azzel lo soltó y no lo miró, mantenía la cabeza gacha. – ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

–Hayashi. – Dijo divertido por aquél cambio de actitud, le tendió la mano bien abierta. – Pero si te animas me puedes decir Yashi.

Pese a su aversión a la magia Hayashi continuaba siendo amigable, para él una cosa no tenía que ver con la otra. Pero en su aldea eso no cuadraba, pensaban que era un cínico por tener aptitudes, no aceptarlas y andar feliz y relajado por allí. Los mayores aseguraban que cuando se perdió en la guerra algo se apoderó de él, a lo que sus padres lo defendieron: Yashi nunca cambió, salvo ése estado que aparecía cuando se irritaba. Magos del Gran Gremio le examinaron y no hallaron nada, de magia o criatura.

Pero hay rumores que nunca se dejan morir.

–No… No te fíes todavía. – Dicho esto Azzel pasó de largo en dirección a la casa.

–¡Recuerda, los tomates! – Yashi le recordó sin temor, buscando las patatas desenterradas. – Sácalos rápido porque éste sol es fatal para alguien de montaña.

Azzel se mantuvo quieto, incluso cuando Hayashi entró a la casa.

¿Cómo supo… de dónde soy?. Moviéndose rápido porque el calor comenzaba a fundirle la cabeza.

40


	6. Juego de héroes

**Capítulo 6: Juego de héroes.**

–El almuerzo está casi listo. – Dijo Mizuno asomándose al cuarto sombrío, sorprendida porque sólo encontró a Ban. La librera que estuvo en medio había sido retirada y el cuarto se iluminaba mejor al estar despejado.

Ban alistaba una pila de libros. Momentos antes le reclamó a Dono que lo dejasen tranquilo después de almorzar, no había causado problemas y trabajó sin parar. Un ruidito tras su espalda le molestó, frustrando a Mizuno que se acercaba lentamente.

Ella indicó el espejo en la pared, cuyo manto se había descolgado al mover los cacharros cercanos. En él Ban no se reflejaba y lo que estaba entre sus brazos flotaba en el aire; la librera impidió que se percatasen.

–¿Qué? – Aquello no le era nuevo, pero que Mizuno estuviera tranquila sí lo era

–El… El almuerzo… – Nerviosa se inclinó abruptamente, bajando la cabeza. Ban continuó, era mejor si salía del cuarto antes de que entrara Fanuru. – Lo… ¡Lo siento! No esperaba que Azzel te atacara. No me acercaré más, perdóname por lo que pasó.

Dicho esto salió rauda del cuarto, las voces de los demás se oían cercanas.

Pero si ella no hizo nada. Pensó desconcertado, algo entre su actitud y su apariencia no le cuadraba. En el umbral Dono le indicó que fuese a la mesa. – Paso.

–Ah-ah. Si estás como humano sé que puedes tolerar muchas cosas, comerás como la media persona que eres. – Lo agarró por el cuello de la ropa y lo arrastró sin esfuerzo hasta sentarlo a la mesa. Ban le vio con odio, pero Dono sonrió malicioso, dejándole el plato con carne medio cocida, medio cruda, y le susurró. – Si quieres ser más fuerte primero deberás aceptar todas tus partes.

Bajo la amenaza empezó a comer con disgusto. ¿Lo que dijo era cierto o un engaño para obligarlo? Llevaba años alimentándose únicamente de sangre, casi sin recordar lo que era probar comida.

–Realmente muy bueno. – Elogió Fanuru. – Pero le faltó ajo.

Ban se erizó.

–Lo siento, soy alérgico a él, debí haberle dicho. – Se disculpó Dono sentándose al último, mientras todos se servían.

Hayashi rió para adentro.

–Está bien, no te preocupes. Imagino porqué querías encargarte de prepararla tú. Aunque admito, está deliciosa así, es un sabor que no había probado antes. También ustedes chicas, es una ensalada genial.

Karen se sintió rara. Ella no cocinaba en su hogar, otros lo hacían por ella y en ésta ocasión hizo muy poco, Mizuno la guió en todo momento.

–De nada. ¿Ves Karen que resultó bien? – Mizuno le sonrió apenada y cálida.

–Sí…

Furan miraba las cosas que sacaron a la sala mientras masticaba. Tragó atorada, colocándose de pie y luego exclamó. – ¡¿Es eso lo que mis ojos ven?

–¿De qué hablas? – Clavel temía lo peor: un arranque fanático. – Primero termina tu plato.

Furan sacó de atrás de un cuadro una gran y gruesa plancha de madera clara con runas quemadas. Tenía unos bordes tallados delimitando dos zonas alrededor y el centro. A ambos extremos un par de siluetas de manos. – ¡Es un juego de héroes!

–Ah, eso. – Comentó Fanuru. – Pueden jugarlo cuando terminemos con el cuarto, aunque ustedes son tan eficaces que tardaremos nada.

–Regresa a la mesa. – Le pidió Dono.

Ella obedeció pegando saltitos, se sentó y comió animada.

Karen la regañó. – Te vas a atragantar.

–Quiero ir de primera.

–Primera a lavar los platos. – Corrigió Dono. – Mejor eso a que botes cosas porque salgan arañas.

–¡Claro, claro!

Fanuru sonrió. – Se llevan bastante bien.

–Lo mejor que se puede. – Dono comentó bebiendo sidra de manzana.

–¿Y qué están viendo en sus clases?

Tragó sonoramente. – ¿Sabe que trabajo como guardia de Solaras? Comenta siempre que los magos de otras magias deberían interesarse menos en lo que hacemos y más en Dios, ¿es por algo en particular? Nunca entiendo sus monólogos.

–¿Solaras? Vaya, el paranoico Solaras. ¿Aún está al mando del sur? Que se ponga a hablar solo es conocido por cualquier mago viejo, de la magia que sea, pero estar todo el día con él debe ser aún más loco.

Hayashi tenía el cabello desordenado por los nervios. Dono es realmente rápido, más de lo que pude esperar.

A medida que terminaban se repartían los quehaceres restantes. Lavar los platos, sacudir, barrer el cuarto y ordenar todo lo que se sacó en donde indicara Fanuru.

Como le correspondía, Ban no estuvo obligado a más después de sacar la última vasija. Se encontraba en la sala mirando a los demás ir y venir; por órdenes de Dono no podía subir… Quiso hacerlo de todas formas, pero se quedó pensando en Mizuno y su comportamiento tan raro.

Mira que disculparse con un vampiro… ¿Acaso no me teme? . Observando a los demás reunirse.

–Les agradezco todo lo que hicieron. – Fanuru los invitó a la sala. – Podré encargarme del resto sin problemas, tengo muchas cosas que creo podría vender. Pasemos a la sala y disfrutemos la tarde, me pregunto cuántos héroes podré ver hoy.

–¡Al fin!

Dono detuvo a Furan. – No hiciste mucho trabajo al final, no te ganaste ser la primera.

Hayashi se acercó a un extremo del tablero, colocado sobre la mesa baja frente al sofá, entre sillones y bancas. Pasó los dedos por el tallado intrínseco de los bordes, admirando su suavidad y precisión. – ¿Puedo?

–Yo lavé los platos. – Gimió Furan.

–Entre tres no es gran labor, Hayashi restregó el suelo del cuarto solo, definitivamente sudó más que tú. – Asintiéndole a Yashi.

Aquello lo avergonzó. – No lo digas de esa forma, suena muy raro…

Karen dio un paso adelante pero se detuvo. Al ser magos el juego predispone bastante los héroes que saldrán, estoy segura nada de lo que obtenga podrá vencerme. Es mi oportunidad para darle una paliza sin atacarlo directamente y dejarlo en ridículo.

Yashi la había descubierto y alterado indicó a alguien apresuradamente. – ¡Que Clavel sea mi rival!

–¡¿Yo?

–No… ¿No sería interesante ver qué le sale a un elfo?

–El juego funciona con cualquier criatura que pueda poner sus manos en las marcas y tenga energía, debería de funcionar. – Explicó Fanuru.

Furan atrapó a Karen por un brazo. – ¡Qué interesante ver cómo funciona con un elfo! Karen, sé mi rival, luchemos después.

¡Demonios!. Se quejó Karen.

–Pero yo no sé nada de estos juegos. – Clavel era empujada por Dono. – He oído algo de los héroes pero no todos. Ni si quiera sabía que tenían un juego…

Hayashi le guiñó un ojo. – Por eso no te preocupes. Yo tampoco he jugado antes, estamos parejos. Pero sé bien cómo funcionan: el tablero usa la energía de los jugadores para recrear ilusiones que luchan entre sí. En general el héroe asignado va acorde con las habilidades propias de cada participante. La figura se mueve según el pensamiento y concentración, tienes que decirle mentalmente qué quieres que haga. Si quitas las manos de las marcas el héroe se desvanece y es igual a perder.

–Para no haberlo jugado antes sabes demasiado. – Clavel dijo casi entre dientes.

–Cuando era niño vi uno en una feria ambulante donde los chicos mayores luchaban. Hablé de él durante semanas.

Cada magia cuenta con tres a cinco héroes legendarios, ideales de categorías y posiciones inalcanzables para la mayoría de criaturas y magos. No son reconocidos por su nombre propio, sino por su posición digna de quienes han trascendido gracias a su sabiduría, poder, coraje, linaje o habilidad.

El juego fue creado hace casi un siglo, con un fin más allá de entretener. Con el cambio de los tiempos, los seres de este tipo se hicieron escasos, además de esquivos. Pocos dedicaban sus vidas a alcanzar esos niveles tan altos de perfección, y eran menos los que aceptaban darse a conocer abiertamente. La orden, de aquél entonces, decidió que el juego era una buena forma para que los magos aprendieran de los héroes, sin tener que buscarlos, o en algunos casos, acosarlos.

Mizuno reía bajito, sentada al lado de Azzel. – Él es muy gracioso.

Perfecto, hora de poner a prueba todo lo que he leído al respecto. Pensó Hayashi entrecerrando los ojos. Pese a que me curé con magia la cabeza aún me duele mucho. Debe ser el cansancio.

Clavel fue por un banquito para sentarse y ver el tablero desde arriba. Colocaron las manos en las marcas y Fanuru se agachó en el medio. Hizo un símbolo en el centro, sobre unas runas circulares. – Muy bien, veamos qué pasa. Comiencen.

El margen interior se levantó como un borde verde que se desvaneció. Dos figuras difusas aparecieron, una a cada lado y que lentamente se fueron haciendo nítidas.

Frente a Clavel había una figura femenina que le daba la espalda, sujetando una lanza y con un traje de cuero que la cubría lo justo y necesario. Su cabello atado era decorado por un tocado de plumas vistosas.

–Es una bonita Amazona. – Elogió Fanuru.

–Amazona… – Murmuró Clavel. – Creo que puedo manejarme con eso…

Intentó hacerla moverse, pero esta la desobedecía, yendo a cualquier lado. Llegó a chocar contra el muro verde que delimitaba el campo de batalla varias veces.

–Tómate tu tiempo. – Dijo Hayashi. Adelante tenía a un sujeto con túnica antigua, ataviada y de diversos colores en los bordados. Su cabeza era cubierta por un gorro puntiagudo que caía hacia atrás. – Yo espero.

–Primero cálmate, no quites las manos. – Dono le recomendó a Clavel

Furan casi enterraba las narices en la barrera. – ¿Qué tienes tú? Se ve muy raro.

–Un Invocador. – Explicó Fanuru, sin ver el interés de Mizuno y el desprecio de Karen. – En Terra son quienes pueden invocar cualquier criatura de la magia natural. Pero los más poderosos han invocado seres de cualquier magia. Ahora, como no se pueden llamar criaturas en este juego, recrea las habilidades principales de ellas como hechizos y tácticas de ataque. Hasta ahora no recuerdo haber visto uno en un combate, ¿estarás bien? He oído que son difíciles de manejar.

–En eso estoy. – Hayashi estaba concentrado. La figura se agachaba y estiraba, moviéndose de manera más natural a medida que continuaba.

–Creo que ya lo tengo. – Anunció Clavel. Su Amazona caminó segura hasta el centro y esperó que el Invocador dejase de practicar.

Ban se extrañó. – ¿Es mi idea o ella es más grande que él?

Fanuru rió. – Deberías encontrarte con una. No las he visto pero he oído lo suficiente como para respetarlas sin conocerlas.

–Allá voy. – Anunció Hayashi con seguridad.

El Invocador le lanzó bolas de fuego a la Amazona, la que clavó su lanza en el suelo y la utilizó como mástil, alzándose paralela al tablero y esquivando velozmente.

–Eso fue de un fénix. – Aclaró Fanuru.

La Amazona golpeó al Invocador, enviándolo contra el borde del tablero. Antes de poder herirlo este la alzó con una fuerza superior a su pequeño porte, corriendo y mandándola lejos. Cuando ella quiso botarlo no lo consiguió, los pies del Invocador estaban enterrados en el tablero como raíces. Con agilidad evadió las llamaradas, haciendo piruetas hacia atrás.

–Clavel es asombrosa. – Mizuno se había inclinado, atraída por la acción. Unos instantes antes Clavel apenas podía entender el mecanismo, pero ahora parecía que no fuera la primera vez que jugaba.

Sólo porque ella se mueve así en la realidad. Hayashi se estrujaba el cerebro para dotar al Invocador con un ataque fulminante, buscando algo entre las criaturas de la magia natural. No estaba seguro de que su figura pudiera traer ataques de seres de otras magias y prefirió no arriesgarse. Sumado a ello debía protegerse de los ataques tenaces.

El Invocador tambaleó y fue presa de la Amazona. Rodó por el suelo y evitó que la lanza atravesara su cabeza. Ella lo atrapó por los pies, enviándolo por los aires. Justo antes de chocar con la barrera superior se mantuvo suspendido, flotando, moviendo sus brazos y descendiendo lentamente.

Azzel frunció los labios en una mueca. Fuerza y destreza versus astucia y táctica. Diría que Clavel va ganando, el Invocador no logran alcanzar su presteza en el combate. Dándose cuenta del alto nivel que tenía Clavel.

El Invocador se escapó de la Amazona, yendo hacia el otro lado del tablero. Ella arrojó su lanza con gran impulso, rozándolo. Este desapareció dentro de la madera.

Yashi intentaba mantenerse derecho, fingiendo nada pasaba. Pero su respiración se entrecortaba y comenzaba a sudar. El tablero toma sólo una parte de mi energía, no es para que esté así de cansado, no debería. Distraído, su Invocador emergió a espaldas de la Amazona y estiró los brazos. De sus mangas salieron ramas y lianas que la atraparon, envolviéndola.

–Eso parece del elemental de Tierra, vaya…

Hayashi se paralizó, apretando los ojos repetidamente. ¡No puedo ver!.

La Amazona sacó rápidamente una daga atada a su pierna y embistió al Invocador cuando éste la arrastró hacia él, estocándole el corazón.

–¡Ganó Clavel! – Furan se colocó de pie alzando los brazos.

Ambas figuras se desvanecieron al terminar el combate.

Porqué… me duele allí…. Hayashi se llevó las manos al pecho.

–¿Estás bien? – Clavel se inclinó hacia él.

–Sí, sí. – Dijo sonriendo nervioso. – Es sólo que me agotó mucho…

Fanuru se extrañó. – ¿Estabas cansado?

–No… Me dolía la cabeza pero tenía tantas ansias por probarlo que lo olvidé mientras jugaba. Creo que iré a recostarme, disculpen. – Apoyándose en una pared, el dolor en el pecho y la vista nublada le impedían andar rápido.

Dono se ofreció a acompañarlo, seguidos por Clavel que estaba preocupada. Cuando subían Yashi se desplomó.

Azzel escuchó parte de lo que dijeron y le susurró a Mizuno. – Ya regreso.

En el tablero Fanuru daba la partida al duelo entre Karen y Furan, para que sus héroes aparecieran. Fueron una Domadora del fuego, ataviada en una túnica roja ajada a los costados, y una Ingeniera, cargada de instrumentos en su espalda.

–¡Te tocó un héroe muy fuerte! – Se quejó Furan.

–Traté de advertírtelo pero tú insististe.

Mizuno se colocó de pie. – Voy por agua. No acabes muy rápido con Furan, quiero ver qué puede hacer. – Dirigiéndose a la cocina. Reunió nueve vasos de madera sobre una bandeja y observó la jarra. – Deberé regresar por ella después…

–Yo me encargo. – Ban la sorprendió, la había seguido sin que se diera cuenta. – ¿Por qué no me temes? Actúas como si yo no fuera peligroso.

Reacomodó los vasos que casi se le cayeron. – No sé explicarlo bien, cuando te trajeron sentí que eras alguien bueno.

Ban golpeó el umbral, sintiéndose ofendido. – ¡"Bueno"! Si no estuviera hechizado ya te hubiera mordido.

–Pero… Sabiendo lo que eres no me siento amenazada.

–Sólo porque ahora no puedo dañarlos, pero no sabes después, no te fíes. ¿Por qué me pediste disculpas?

Ella bajó la cabeza y recitó con tristeza. – No importa lo que otros sean, agredirlos sin motivo está mal. Sé… cómo se siente…

–¿Saberlo? No mientas. Decir que soy bueno, menudo disparate…

–Tú mismo acabas de advertirme que me cuide. – Desalentada le pidió permiso para salir de la cocina.

Ban bajó el brazo y se llevó la mano a la cara. Qué diablos acabo de hacer, sólo quería preguntarle por qué no me temía… Pero decir que soy bueno no fue brillante, ¡claro que no lo soy!. Tomó la jarra con agua, sintiendo algo de culpa por haberla tratado mal.

Dio un paso y Azzel lo jaló. – Te vi…

–Venir por el agua, la estaba ayudando. – Respondió sin inmutarse, casi colgando del puño cerrado que estrangulaba su ropa.

–No pienso creerte.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Dono, usando su gran estatura se interpuso, separándolos.

–Es una maldita amenaza, acechaba a Mizuno. – Se defendió Azzel como si tuviese la razón. Ban agitó la jarra, devolviéndole la mirada de odio.

–No me importa si viven como animales en sus magias, mientras yo esté no pelearán, no se los voy a permitir.

Ban negó, sacudiéndose las arrugas en el jersey. – No soy un animal. Hacía lo que correspondía, tengo más compostura que éste.

–Qué… – A Azzel se le hinchó una vena en la frente. – Vamos al tablero para que te dé una lección, así te quedarás callado y no te acercarás más a Mizuno.

–¿Y si gano qué?

–Te dejo tranquilo. – Azzel apretó los puños y fue hacia la sala, Karen y Furan terminaban de jugar.

–Le haré tragarse sus palabras. – Encaró a Dono. – Y después pelearé contigo para que dejes de vigilarme.

–¿Se puede confiar en ti?

Ban le sacó la lengua. – Soy vampiro, no mentiroso. Las promesas son igual de importantes que los pactos para nosotros, por difícil que te parezca.

–Si es así acepto la oferta, pero primero ve con Azzel.

Clavel tomó la jarra que Ban le pasó brusco y sirvió los vasos. – Estaré arriba, me preocupa si Hayashi enferma.

–No creo que pase, pero está bien. – La calmó Dono. – Si está así es por su imprudencia, no tienes qué ver.

En el tablero los dos chicos se acomodaron. Furan se quejaba porque quería jugar otra vez, con quien fuese, porque creía podía sacar mejor provecho de su Ingeniera. Sentada entre ella y Karen, Mizuno no se atrevía a alzar la mirada.

Qué aburrimiento. Pensó Karen. Mi Domadora de fuego hubiera pulverizado a su Invocador, habría sido la humillación perfecta. El sólo verlo me enerva, que se parezca tanto, que me lo recuerde… ¡Y que no sea él!.

Frente a Azzel apareció un Ilusionista, cubierto por una túnica verde-azul larga, el rostro oculto por la capucha y un aura brillante rodeándolo. Al otro extremo del tablero se alzó una figura sombría y maciza, cuya armadura oscura como la noche impedía verle rasgo alguno y que sujetaba una larga espada de maligna apariencia. Era un Caballero Negro.

Fanuru tomó asiento. – Pero qué nivel de concentración tiene ése Ilusionista.

Desde atrás Dono aprobó su comentario. Y no lo dudo, Azzel iba en serio. No me he distraído, sé que no se han amenazado todavía como para que actúe de esa forma, su furia me parece infundada. Pero tampoco esperaba de Ban ése personaje, habrá que ver cuando pierda el hechizo cuáles son sus verdaderas habilidades.

El Caballero Negro estrujó la empuñadura. Ban no observaba a Azzel, pero estaba consumido en ira. Soportó un comportamiento que no era propio de él con tal de que lo dejasen tranquilo, aunque no estuviera a gusto. Y pese a ello había alguien que no le iba a perdonar la existencia. Sonrió de forma maliciosa. Prepárate….

El caballero corrió directamente hacia el Ilusionista, el que no se inmutó ni movió de su lugar. Cuando intentó asestarle un mandoble con la espada lo atravesó como humo que se desvaneció.

Ban apretó las manos en el tablero. ¡Era una ilusión!. Buscando a su adversario, sin poder verlo. Hizo que el caballero enterrase la espada en el tablero, cosa que no afectaba a la madera en la realidad.

–Nunca vi cuándo el Ilusionista dejó una ilusión. – Furan parpadeaba aturdida.

De la grieta creada por la espada del caballero emanó una niebla negra, que cubrió todo el campo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El humo permaneció encarcelado en la barrera del tablero, como caja de bordes verdosos.

Veneno…. Pensó Azzel y se mostró molesto. Cerró los ojos.

Un resplandor cortó el denso humo y se abrió paso, creando un destello cegador que llegó a alumbrar la sala de estar.

Ban apartó las manos para cubrirse, los ojos le dolieron debido a la intensidad. Aunque estuviese como humano y el sol no le molestara, seguía resintiéndose a las luces por la vida nocturna que llevaba.

El humo desapareció. El único que quedaba sobre el tablero era el Ilusionista, con la túnica manchada en negro y quemada en varias partes por culpa del veneno.

–¿Qué fue eso? – Karen preguntó encandilada. Furan a su lado se quejaba por verlo todo verde y no identificar a nadie.

–La luz del sol que rebota en la nieve es más molesta al reflejarse en una superficie mayor. – Explicó firme y sin cambio alguno en el tono. – Se acabó.

–¡¿Tan rápido? – Furan extendió los brazos. – Aún no puedo ver bien…

–¡Eso fue trampa! – Ban se colocó de pie.

–No seas mal perdedor. – También apartándose. – Si eres todo lo que dices, cumple tu parte.

Dono siguió con la vista a Azzel, el que subió al segundo piso. Sabiendo lo que es Ban lo obligó a perder. Le cerró el paso al pequeño que salía de la sala. – ¿Tan rápido te rindes?

A continuación Fanuru y Furan se enfrentaban en el tablero.

Distinguiendo un poco mejor lo miró enojado. – Qué quieres. Si es para mofarte ya tuviste suficiente con lo último.

–Ambos sabemos que esa pelea no fue justa, te obligó a sacar las manos. ¿Qué tal una revancha?

–Con ése jodido infame…

Lo atrapó por la capucha para retenerlo. – Lamentable pero deberás cumplir lo que le dijiste. No pelearás con él, será contra mí.

–Es obvio quién va a ganar, espadachín bocón.

–Veo que tienes sentido del humor. Si no jugamos no lo sabrás, además, te dejaré enfrentarme hasta que consigas ganarme.

–¿Y me dejarás hacer lo que quiera?

–No.

–Entonces no me interesa.

Dono volvió a frenarlo. – Si me ganas dentro de los tres primeros enfrentamientos te dejo tranquilo. Si no es así, deberás mostrarme lo que sabes hacer cuando se quite el conjuro del Gremio Supremo. Ahora, si lo consigues antes de la décima pelea, una vez me hayas demostrado de qué eres capaz dejaré de acosarte y me encargaré de Azzel.

Ban se mantuvo quieto, analizando la propuesta. Está claro que no le ganaré dentro de las tres primeras peleas, pero dentro de diez… No me gusta que quiera evaluarme, pero tampoco me está obligando y me ofrece alternativas. – ¿Qué te dio conmigo?

–Ya te lo dije, las rivalidades entre magias no hacen a mis enemigos, ¿o quieres que te odie porque sí?

–Piensa lo que quieras, no espero darte en el gusto.

Dono se rió de él y lo despeinó. – No eres malo.

–¡Que te calles! – Enojado. – Pelearé contra ti para que cierres el pico.

Dono se mostró a gusto. – Vamos a ver las peleas de los otros. No se ven héroes todos los días. – Arrastrándolo contra su voluntad hacia la sala de estar.

…

La tarde transcurrió sin mayor novedad. Mizuno se rehusó a jugar y Karen decía que no tenía ganas. Clavel hizo los preparativos para la cena junto con Azzel; Dono le había dicho lo que hizo y ella lo obligó a modo de castigo, fingiendo no saber qué pasó. Él se negó y ofreció pelea, pero Clavel no dio su brazo a torcer. Que hiciera lo que pudiera por poco que fuera, que no supiera cocinar no era excusa para ella.

Con Azzel fuera de la vista, Ban y Dono se enfrentaron hasta el anochecer. El héroe de Dono era un Caballero de Hielo, haciendo de las peleas verdaderos duelos de fuerza y destreza. Y pese a que las figuras estaban a un nivel similar, la pericia de Dono sobresalía en cada movimiento, enfureciendo a Ban quien se empecinó en hallar su punto débil.

Sólo consiguió ganarle cuando Clavel preguntó algo a Dono y éste se distrajo, siendo precisamente el décimo enfrentamiento.

–Qué pillo. – Dijo Dono, sin imaginarse que Ban estaba inseguro de su propia victoria, por tomar esa ventaja. – Bueno, cumples lo tuyo y yo haré lo mío.

Azzel aprovechó para subir al segundo piso, sin encontrar a Hayashi. Observó la ventana abierta y salió por ella.

–No creerás que huiré. – Le dijo Hayashi recostado sobre el techo cálido. Al despertar analizó inquieto la pelea varias veces, tratando de entender qué había sucedido. Pero cuando se acercaba al final todo se hacía borroso. Tierra…. – Apuesto que el cielo no se ve así en tu hogar.

–No, las estrellas se ven mejor.

Qué modesto. Pensó con sarcasmo.

Azzel trepó al techo. – Pero no son las mismas. ¿Cómo supiste que vivo en las montañas?

–Intuición. – Riéndose por dejarlo con la intriga. – Por tu piel. Está bastante más quemada que la de tu hermana y en un tono parejo, por el sol que rebota en la nieve. La gente que vive en el desierto o trabaja mucho al sol se quema de forma diferente.

–¿Cómo sabes esas cosas si nunca has salido de tu pueblo?

–Me gusta saber, la naturaleza también me cuenta cosas… – Enderezándose alterado, negando con las manos. – No lo mal interpretes, no estoy loco ni soy un fisgón, es… Eh…

–Eres un mago natural, no esperaría menos. – Sentándose a su lado. – ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que me contaste? Que Fanuru es aquél…

–Hay cosas que uno no necesita confirmar para estar seguro, se sienten aquí. – Indicándose el pecho. – Cerca de mi aldea hay un claro donde dicen que Tierra apareció por última vez. Es el claro de la guerra, cualquiera que supo o participó en ella lo confirma. No he regresado desde aquella vez, pero no hay otro similar.

–Ya veo. Por eso me dijiste lo de los "secretos", ¿no?

–Pensándolo ahora puede que sólo sea a mí, pero uno no…

–No, tienes razón. – Bajando la cabeza. – Ojalá pudiera verlo tan claro como tú, o tener la confianza de hacerlos salir sin miedo.

–Si todos fuéramos iguales no sería normal.

–Cuando… Cuando Mizuno y yo éramos pequeños nos perdimos en el bosque, a principios de la primavera. Donde vivimos sólo deja de nevar en verano, es un lugar extremo para los que no están acostumbrados. Sin quererlo nos separamos y tratando de buscarla me perdí más. A ella la encontraron esa tarde, pero conmigo tardaron tres días.

Quiso… contarme un "secreto" por cuenta propia. – ¿Cómo soportaste?

–Es lo que no sé. Sólo recuerdo el hielo y una voz que oía, después los hombres que me encontraron. Me hice el que lo olvidó, pero nunca dejé de querer saber la verdad. Cuando dijiste que tuviste una pesadilla con ramas no pude evitar recordarlo.

–Querías saber si yo tenía más pistas...

–Pero es imposible, no hay criatura que habite por toda Terra y tenga los caracteres de cada magia, no existe. – Lo miró. – Creo que estamos más a mano.

–¿"Más a mano"? Ah, discúlpame por no haberte sido de ayuda, hoy fue la primera vez que tuve esa pesadilla.

Escucharon a alguien que entró corriendo al cuarto.

–¡No encuentro a Azzel y Hayashi desapareció! – Gritó Mizuno alterada.

–Estamos aquí. – Avisó Hayashi bajando por la ventana. Descubrió un orbe azul y brillante que flotaba en torno a Mizuno. Fue empujado por Azzel, cayendo dentro del cuarto. – ¡¿Qué es eso?

–Iba a caerme. – Se quejó Azzel, descubrió el orbe. – Mizu…

Dono entró al cuarto. – ¿Es tuyo?

Mizuno se asustó. – Es que no ha habido tiempo de presentarla como es debido. No le teman, ella es mi mascota, se llama Psi. Es una bola psicótica.

Dono y Hayashi retrocedieron al oírla.

–Te he dicho que la ocultes bien. – Azzel regañó en un tono suave a Mizu.

–Es que pensamos no había nadie.

Yashi ladeó la cabeza. – Pero, ¿no es peligroso tenerla? Dicen que se alteran fácilmente y no juzgan a quién atacan, sólo lo hacen.

–Psi es distinta. – La defendió Mizuno. – Ella hace eso sólo si estoy en peligro y no daña a los que considero mis amigos, lleva años viviendo conmigo.

–Sin preguntas. La domó cuando éramos niños, nadie sabe cómo. Es verdad lo que dice, aunque a veces resulta un poco molesta. – Azzel alzó las manos levemente, quitándose la culpa. Psi se había acercado a él lentamente y ansiaba oscilar a su alrededor, pero Azzel la echó hacia un lado disgustado. – Te dije que no la quiero cerca.

–Perdón. – Mizu reaccionó alterada porque él se iba. – ¡La cena está lista!

Hayashi la veía fijamente. Así que ella la domesticó siendo niña… Y tan dulce que se ve, ¿será sólo apariencia o no lo sabrá?. – Genial, porque me muero de hambre. ¿Qué le pasó a Ban?

Dono se lo quitaba del hombro para dejarlo sobre una cama. Él estaba profundamente dormido y no reaccionó con nada. – Estuvimos toda la tarde peleando en el juego por una apuesta que le hice. Se supone que los niños tienen más energía, pero imagino que se agotó antes por ser tan pequeño, o no estar acostumbrado a ser humano.

Yo creo que no estaba acostumbrado a nada de lo que vivió hoy. Pensó Hayashi mirando el techo. – Ya voy abajo.

Mizuno asintió, envió a Psi hasta un cuarto y bajó a la planta baja.

–Ah, tú deberás lavar los platos si te sientes mejor, ¿no te duele nada?

–Estoy perfecto. – Cambiando la expresión de su rostro. – No puedo explicarte bien qué pasó. Sé que perdí un poco el control del Invocador y se me nubló la vista, sabía que seguía luchando pero no qué hacía. Cuando Clavel lo estocó pude sentirlo, fue muy real y doloroso. Pero si los demás jugaron y nada pasó…

–Sólo quedamos con más dudas. – Hizo tronar los huesos del cuello. – Ah… mejor, tampoco salí muy bien de tanta pelea. Mañana emprenderemos el viaje hacia las montañas de Hielo, tomaremos una nave hasta el límite entre la magia natural y fantasmal. Azzel y Mizuno nos guiarán.

–¿Tan lejos? Fanuru dijo que la caverna estaba muy oculta ¿seremos capaces de encontrarla?

–Es todo lo que tenemos por ahora, pero sin duda conseguiremos más pistas en el viaje. Estoy seguro algo saldrá en lo que vamos a las montañas. Mmm, pensándolo es muy extraño, el espíritu hablador debió saber lo que Fanuru nos dijo, pero también conocer a todos los que manejan ése rumor. Porqué dejarnos aquí y con él para enterarnos...

No sé porqué me siento indicado en este momento. Hayashi comprobó que Ban dormía como tronco. Su estómago sonó, recordándole que la cena esperaba.

–Partiremos en la mañana. Cualquier cosa que vayas a necesitar lo conversaremos una vez salgamos de aquí. Que no se te olvide porque viajaremos sin hacer detenciones.

Él sí que es un líder. Impresionado por su rápida organización y su comportamiento durante todo el día. – Por cierto… Si estás aquí, ¿quién hace la cena?

–Clavel y Azzel la prepararon pero Furan y Karen la sirven. – Dijo entretenido.

–¡¿Karen? – Comenzando a sospechar que su plato estaría envenenado.

–Baja ya. – Le ordenó.

–¿No puedes revisar si no le hacen nada a mi comida? – Apoyado en la baranda. – Dono… ¡Dono!

Pero el joven no le hizo caso, además podía oír su risa.

¡Porqué!.

50


	7. El bosque encantado

**Capítulo 7: El Bosque encantado**

Esa noche, revisando sus pertenencias encontraron objetos que ellos no llevaron. Entonces, recordaron el cesto en el Gremio Supremo y que el espíritu hablador se encargaría de asignárselos. Era la explicación a la flauta que saltó del bolso de Karen.

Simples y al parecer poco significativos, les serían de gran ayuda en su viaje, para avanzar y así dar con los elementales.

En la mañana fueron al puerto aéreo de Patrum, tomaron una nave hasta la ciudad de Dheria, en la costa oeste de la magia natural, y continuaron hacia el norte.

A los dos días arribaron en el límite entre la magia natural y fantasmal. Según Azzel, después de atravesar una región de vastos bosques llegarían a los pies de las montañas de Hielo.

Ahora se encontraban en un bosque a días de viaje de las montañas. Era de un intenso verde turquesa, que en las partes más profundas de sus copas se veía azul. La luz del sol creaba tenues tonos celestes que se esparcían al rebotar en los troncos blanquecinos, cuan ilusión que las hadas pintaran. Los arbustos parecían motas de algodón recorridas por finas enredaderas.

–Pero qué bosque más bonito… – Comentó Furan sin ver por dónde caminaba.

Mizuno iba a su lado, detrás de su hermano y Dono. Psi flotaba a su alrededor, muy a gusto y jugando a veces con los haces de luz. – Uno bastante tranquilo. Sólo hay que mantenerse en el camino.

–¿Hay algo peligroso en él?

–No. – Dijo Azzel, sin voltearse ni explicar más.

–Entonces…

La pequeña de larga melena azul sacudió la cabeza, nerviosa. – No, no hay nada en él, de verdad. Estos son bosques encantados, cada uno se rige de forma diferente, por decir, pasan cosas distintas en ellos. Mientras no usemos magia y no salgan del camino estaremos más que seguros.

Dada la soledad del lugar se habían colocado sus túnicas. De tener que defenderse podrían usar su magia sin meterse en problemas.

Clavel iba al final del grupo, muy atenta a los ruidos provenientes de la arboleda. Dos pasos adelante Hayashi acompañaba a Ban, sólo porque Karen se desquitaba más con él pese a seguir hechizado, tratándolo de peligro que debe ser vigilado.

–Deja de mirarme. – Ban le dijo bien molesto.

Ella juntó sus puños. – Aunque sigas hechizado no confío en ti.

–No te fijas en las bobadas que dices. Incluso si pudiera no te atacaría. – Echando la cabeza hacia atrás. – Tienes la presión demasiado alta para mi gusto.

–Ban, no la hagas enojar. – Dejó ir Clavel preocupada.

–Cómo te atreves… – Karen amenazaba con un puño en alto, prendiéndolo. – ¡No pienso tener delicadeza contigo! Te salvas sólo porque así cualquier cosa podría matarte, pero si me veo forzada no voy a dudar.

Ban no se intimidó, al contrario de Hayashi que evitaba mirar a Karen para que ella no se molestara, de solo escucharla se le ponían los pelos de punta. – Deja de vigilarme tanto, tengo suficiente con los de acá atrás. De momento caminamos y en eso estoy, ¿feliz? Aléjate "hasta que dejemos de caminar". – Haciendo tronar los dedos de una mano al tensarlos.

–Pobre de ti. – Le advirtió acercándose a Mizuno y Furan.

Yashi se echó hacia atrás y miró a Clavel. – Y no le hizo nada. ¿Ves que su actuar hacia mí es más que extraño?

Con un soplido Clavel se corrió el mechón de la cara. – Lo veo, pero sólo me hace dudar más, en especial porque dijiste haberle hecho nada... Cuando llegué a la cascada te pateó y te llamó pervertido reiteradas veces.

–Te digo que no le hice nada. Al menos nada intencional, lo recordaría, pero dejé de pensar en el necrófago sólo cuando dejamos de rodar.

–Aunque lo supieras… – interrumpió Ban, – no lo entenderías. Como media sangre interpretas la situación de un modo diferente.

Hayashi se apartó por lo inesperado de ése comentario.

Clavel se acercó para preguntarle. – ¿Hayashi, media sangre?

–No bloquearon mis sentidos. Los media sangre podemos reconocernos, sin importar la magia. Aunque depende también de la práctica.

Aquellos que descienden de dos criaturas de especies distintas se los reconoce como "media sangre".

–¿Es eso verdad?

Hayashi tuvo que asentir. – Tienes un sentido muy agudo. Mi madre es una doncella cisne y mi padre humano, un ávido guerrero.

–Y del que no heredaste mucho. – Murmuró Ban hacia un lado.

–¡¿Qué? Oye, ten algo de respeto que sea o yo también me enojaré contigo. – Pero sonrió, no estaba molesto. – No me gustan las batallas, para mí está bien. Soy media sangre pero me siento muy humano.

–Pero aunque lo sientas y te lo creas, no lo eres. – Ban bajó la vista, ofuscado. – Por el sólo hecho de no ser totalmente humano ya no piensas ni sientes como uno. Ves las cosas "sutilmente" diferentes.

Se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda.

Yashi dejó de sonreír. ¿Por qué se molestó? ¡Ah! ¿Será porque ambos somos mitad y mitad? ¿Será eso? Debe estar molesto por seguir como humano contra su voluntad, y que yo diga que estoy cómodo tal vez lo ofendió. Lo que dijo es… verdad….

Adelante se reían, Karen le había jugado una broma a Furan y continuaba divertida. Suspiró, mirando los árboles. – No sé porqué este bosque se me hace familiar. No hay ninguno parecido en mi magia, pero mientras más lo veo, más siento que… he estado aquí antes.

Mizuno miró a Psi. – Yo también tengo una sensación así con él, pero he ido a otros antes así que puedo estarme confundiendo. Pero tratándose de ti es lo más raro, ¿habrá sido un sueño, una coincidencia?

–Lo dudo mucho. – Es… como el bosque donde lo conocí…. Frustrada retomó su aire enojado.

Yashi había puesto una mano sobre el hombro de Ban. – Disculpa, no quise ofenderte, olvidé tu situación.

Él se quitó la mano en un movimiento brusco. – Tampoco es como si esto fuera lo peor que me ha ocurrido.

–Soy algo malo para detectar a otros media sangre, ¿crees que Karen también lo sea? – Si es así podría explicar su raro actuar hacia mí, si es mitad alguna criatura de fuego podría comprender su tendencia a atacarme.

Negó con la cabeza. – Ella es humana. Energúmena, pero humana.

–Oh… Entonces muy energúmena…

–Ni que lo digas. ¡Ou! – Fue jalado por sorpresa hacia delante.

Karen lo tenía atrapado por el jersey y echaba fuego por los ojos. – Oí lo que dijiste de mí.

–Qué oíste. – Aparentando indiferencia.

–Tú y la sabandija estaban hablando de mí, no hay que ser inteligente para entender que no hablaban bien. ¡Estaban hablando mal!

Furan alzaba los brazos, preocupada. – ¡Por favor no le vayas a echar fuego!

–Eso… – Con ambas manos arrojó a Ban al suelo. – ¡Lo sé!

Ban logró aflojar las manos de Karen apenas lo depositó sobre la tierra y se zafó con rapidez, impulsándose con las manos hacia un costado del sendero y alejándose de ella en un salto. Estaba agazapado y listo para evadir cualquier ataque posible.

–Niño de circo… – No sabiendo qué hacer respecto a él. Dono y Azzel se habían detenido con lo de la pelea.

–¡No! – Mizu estaba asustada. – No salgan del camino…

Clavel inhaló profundo. – Basta Karen, no es forma de resolver las cosas, exageras demasiado.

–Si hablan de mí que me digan las cosas a la cara, no a mis espaldas como cobardes. – Karen dio con Hayashi, que se deslizaba hacia Azzel y Dono. Una onda de calor brotó de ella, haciendo que Furan se apartara. – ¡Tú sabandija también tienes la culpa!

–¡UAAAA! – Gritó Hayashi lanzándose de boca al suelo, evitando ser quemado por el torbellino de fuego. Se colocó de pie y echó a correr, porque Karen iba tras él.

Karen empujó a Azzel, quien apenas pudo esquivar el torbellino, haciéndolo caer en su cacería.

–¡Oigan, Karen, Yashi! – Llamó Dono, pero ninguno hizo caso. – No otra vez.

–Qué fastidio. – Dijo Azzel colocándose de pie. – Debemos detenerlos antes de que alguno entre por accidente al bosque. Quédense aquí y no se muevan.

Dada la orden tomó a Mizuno por una mano y la llevó consigo.

Dono atrapó por los hombros a Clavel y la reunió con Furan y Ban. – Tengo un mal presentimiento, espéranos acá hasta que regresemos.

–¡¿Qué? – Pero cuando dio la vuelta Dono ya se había alejado. – No deberíamos separarnos así.

–Psi se quedó con nosotros. – Indicó Furan. – Tal vez Azzel y Mizuno pueden manejar la situación.

En un camino viejo y abandonado, que se perdía lentamente bajo la vegetación, Karen no se rendía en la persecución.

–¡Te voy a agarrar!

–¡Ahora sí que no hice nada, ni te miré! – Descubriendo que el camino se cerraba más adelante. Frenó abruptamente y casi se fue de cara a los arbustos

–¡Ya te tengo! – Exclamó Karen.

–¡Mizu! – Le ordenó Azzel adelantándose. Mizuno se detuvo y apuntó con sus manos a Karen, cerrando los ojos.

El puño de fuego se apagó. – ¡¿Qué? – Azzel la atrapó. – ¡Suéltame!

–No usen magia y no salgan del camino. – Sujetándola firmemente y sin inmutarse con su forcejeo insistente.

Hayashi suspiró. – Gracias a ambos. – ¿Karen habrá sido siempre así? ¿Si fuera una niña sería igual de peligrosa? Al menos sus golpes no dolerían.

Mizuno llegó con ellos. – Karen, por favor cálmate, regresemos con los demás.

En un impulso de ira Karen aprovechó que Azzel la sujetaba para alzarse y pegarle una patada a Yashi, empujándolo. Él se fue hacia atrás y se apoyó contra un árbol, cayendo sentado.

–¡Hayashi! – Mizuno fue a ayudarle.

Azzel soltó a Karen. – Espera Mizu.

El árbol que tocó Yashi y los cercanos resplandecieron. Cuando Yashi levantó la cabeza se encontraba solo, con el bosque que comenzaba a oscurecerse y apagarse, hasta que alguien tomó su mano y pudo ver a Mizuno emerger de la oscuridad.

–¡Hay que salir de aquí! – Gritó ella jalando de él. – ¡No hay tiempo!

–Qué…

–Nada, no preguntes nada, sólo piensa en salir.

¿Salir…? No veo a Karen, ciertamente aquí es seguro pero… Comienza a faltarme el aire.

Bordeando el camino y sin entrar a él, una neblina blanquecina abrazaba al bosque como un muro brillante, que al tacto se sentía como una tela suave. Azzel sobresalía de ella, manteniendo un pie en el sendero y el cuerpo adentro, sujetando a Mizuno.

Dono atrapó a Karen con pocas ganas por la espalda. – ¿Qué rayos sucedió? –Era inevitable ver a Azzel embutido dentro.

–Empujé a la sabandija y cuando cayó en el bosque pasó esto. – Indicando aún iracunda. No mostraba miedo o preocupación.

–Entonces esto es por tu culpa, me encanta tu espíritu de colaboración. – Pese a la ironía se le notaba molesto. – ¿Te gusta estar en el grupo porque debes salvar Terra, que el Gremio Supremo te eligiera? Pues si algo les ocurre a ellos tres no podremos terminar nada. Ven y ayúdame a sacarlos de ahí, AHORA.

A Karen le tiritó un poco la mejilla antes de decidirse. No alcanzó a tocar la neblina cuando Dono le atrapó la muñeca y la introdujo.

–¡Si Mizu tiene a Yashi ayúdala a jalar de él! – Se acercó a Azzel y, con el brazo libre, lo atrapó por la cintura para que dejara de perderse en el interior de aquello.

Karen abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, sintiendo la mano de Dono en su muñeca. ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? Por qué mi reputación debe depender de él, ¡brasas! Echándose hacia delante. Chocó contra alguien y Mizuno apareció. – Mizu…

Contrario a ella, Mizuno no se sorprendió al verla. – Hayashi se me va a soltar, ayúdame por favor.

No muy contenta intentó alcanzar lo que Mizuno sujetaba.

Hayashi sintió cómo algo comenzaba a rodearle el cuerpo, que trepaba por sus pies y lo atrapaba. Recordó la pesadilla en el callejón de Patrum y del hombre con la túnica café, petrificándose. Entonces, impulsado por el pánico, deseó salir con todas sus ganas; en su mente la imagen del hombre no se iba, como un temor casi paranoico.

Las enredaderas que trepaban por sus piernas lo tiraban hacia el interior. No eran comunes, le era imposible comunicarse con ellas y las rompía desesperadamente.

Escuchó las voces y de pronto vio a Karen tratando de sujetarlo. Abrió exageradamente los ojos. Temía por lo que pasaba, pero le temía más a Karen.

La enredadera trepó por él hasta cubrirlo entero y una fuerza superior lo arrastró hasta el fondo, llevándose consigo a Karen y Mizuno.

Dono jalaba para sacarlos cuando sintió el empujón hacia el interior de la neblina. No pueden ir solos. Desistió y fue arrastrado también.

…

La oscuridad… las enredaderas. El miedo de verse amenazado.

Hayashi abrió los ojos de golpe, sobre el césped en medio del bosque. – Qué… – Se tapó la boca con las manos, asustado. La voz que escuchó no era la suya.

–Hasta que por fin despiertas.

Alzó la vista y encontró a un niño de entre nueve a diez años parado frente a él, vestido con ropas sucias y ajadas. Reparó en sus ojos grises y su cabello naranja pálido. – ¡Do…! – Se examinó a sí mismo y se encontró como niño, con las ropas que solía usar cuando tenía unos seis años – ¡¿Qué?

–Créeme que llevo rato preguntándomelo, los demás están igual.

–¿Los demás? ¡Verdad! – Sabía que Mizuno y Karen estaba con él. Las encontró atrás junto con Azzel, los tres como niños al igual que ellos. Él se apartó, no quería que Karen se le tirara encima y lo siguiera atacando.

–Karen me dijo que tocaste un árbol, así que deberías saber algo de lo que pasa. ¿Mizuno te dijo algo mientras intentábamos sacarte?

–Me dijo que no pensara en nada, sólo en salir. Me atraparon unas enredaderas y entré en pánico.

Azzel se movió incómodo. – Cómo molesta…

Hayashi se volteó esperanzado. – ¡Azzel!

–No grites. – Sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, atacado por un agudo dolor. Entreabrió los ojos y tuvo el mismo sobresalto que Hayashi. – ¿En qué estabas pensando?

–¿Pensando? De verdad que no entiendo.

Azzel miró a Dono, percatándose que actuaba como de costumbre. – El bosque reacciona a la magia y actúa según el momento, esto es en su dimensión interna. Como tú lo tocaste la respuesta de lo que pasa y cómo salir está en ti, depende de lo que pensabas cuando caíste.

–Lo que pensaba, déjame hacer memoria… ¿Estás bien?

Dono se agachó a su lado y le puso las manos en la cabeza para sanarlo. – Ése malestar apenas te deja hablar.

Esperó hasta que el poder de Dono calmara el dolor. Su tono frío de voz permanecía incluso con ésa apariencia. – La dimensión suele aturdir a quienes caen en ella, para los que no se resisten es como perder la memoria. Sabiéndolo, batallando con eso es que me gané la jaqueca, sólo las criaturas mágicas no son afectadas.

–O sea que… – Hayashi observó a Dono.

–Vaya manera de delatarme, pero todo a su tiempo. Si la situación no lo amerita prefiero esperar, así que guarden el secreto cuando salgamos de aquí.

Yashi los observó en silencio. Así que Dono también es una criatura mágica o un media sangre. Pero Ban no ha dicho nada, entonces debe ser algo leve o lo esconde muy bien.

Azzel lo sonsacó de su reflexión. – ¿Y ya lo sabes?

–¿Qué? ¡Ah! Huía de Karen pero también estaba el hombre de túnica café…

–Piensa más rápido, aquello vendrá pronto a buscarte y deberás enfrentarlo. Estos bosques no son depredadores acabando con todos los que entran, si uno se las sabe arreglar, salir de sus dimensiones no es problema. Pero no deberíamos estar así, es contrario a cualquier cosa que haya escuchado.

–¿Enfrentarme? – Se erizó entero cuando alguien se levantó por medio de él, jalándolo levemente. Cayó sentado, con Karen encima.

Ella ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Quién eres? – Se frotó los ojos con somnolencia. Llevaba el cabello recogido en dos gruesas coletas altas.

Hayashi estaba de piedra, sin poder creer lo que ocurría.

Azzel se sobó las sienes sintiéndose mejor. – Pero has de saber esto: aquello que deberás enfrentar no es igual al real, por parecidos que sean no son lo mismo. Es una representación cuyo fin está predispuesto por el bosque.

Dono tomó un palo que estaba cerca y lo movió como si fuera su espada. – Bien, Karen no es el problema, como no te golpeará mejor ignórala. Si algo poderoso viene a pelear contra ti debemos saberlo, como niños tenemos poco mana. ¿Qué es eso del "hombre de túnica café"?

–Es… ¡A dónde vas! – Exclamó atrapando a Karen por el vestido, cayendo de espaldas. Ella se alejaba distraída.

–Quiero irme a casa…

–No, no llores. – Atacado por los nervios le tomó las manos. Realmente no recuerda nada, como dijo Azzel… Es tan extraño que me desconozca y no quiera golpearme. – Ya deben buscarnos, si nos quedamos en un solo sólo lugar será más fácil que nos encuentren.

–Bueno. – Gimió limpiándose la cara.

–Es… Estaremos bien, sólo quédate con nosotros.

Mizu se enderezó mareada. – ¿Azzu? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está Psi?

–Fue a buscar ayuda. – Intentando no parecer brusco.

Mizuno se aterró al verlo. – Cuando estás enojado te pones así… ¿Y Tá…?

Como un reflejo le tapó la boca, pero ya que la asustaba intentó aflojar la expresión, sonriendo de modo fingido. – No pasa nada, estoy bien.

–Esa no es tu sonrisa… – Bajó la cabeza, quedándose callada. No entendía por qué Azzel estaba raro, no como el que ella creía recordar.

–El hombre de túnica café, – fue explicando Hayashi, – es una aparición que vi cuando niño, un ente desconocido que nadie ha podido identificar. No me hizo nada, fui revisado y estaba en perfecto estado, pero de todas formas… recordarlo no me gusta.

–¿Ente desconocido? – Dono trataba de relacionarlo con cualquier criatura que tuviese una descripción similar. – ¿Por qué pensabas en él?

–Las enredaderas que me arrastraron a este lugar… – Acalló, su mente estaba confusa. ¿Era aquél en su pesadilla de hace unos días la misma "cosa" que lo aterró hacía tantos años? ¿Lo seguía, existía realmente?

Karen se enderezó. – Alguien viene.

–Él me da miedo. – Mizuno escondió la cabeza contra Azzel.

Era una figura humana cubierta por una túnica café, la capucha enterrada hasta las mejillas y la mirada escondida.

El rostro de Dono se tensó. – Aunque el original no te dañó, no es el caso de este; siento un gran peligro que emana de él. – Se adelantó a ellos. – Intentaré distraerlo como pueda.

Azzel abrió más los ojos. – Lo entendí…

–¿Entender qué? – Hayashi se mostraba aterrado.

–La jaqueca. – Le puso una mano en la frente a Mizu y ella cayó dormida. – Cuando… Cuando era niño, antes de un accidente en el internado, tenía habilidad psíquica. Por alguna razón está conmigo otra vez y al regresar de golpe me causó el dolor.

–¿Psíquica?

–Escucha. – Atrapándolo por la ropa. – Algo extraño está pasando aquí, los bosques encantados no funcionan de esta manera. La prueba o desafío que imponen es acorde con aquél que entró, no estamos en uno que busque destruirnos y si eso quiere, debes poder frenarlo. Además, que estemos como niños no tiene nada que ver con recuperar nuestras habilidades de aquél entonces, como si ahora hubiésemos retrocedido en el tiempo y a la vez no...

Dono esquivó un ataque y extendió una barrera eléctrica separándolos de aquello. Raíces salieron del suelo atrapando sus piernas y botándolo.

–Tú tienes la clave. – Le dijo apartándose. – Ayudaré a Dono, no te tardes.

Corrió y apuntó las raíces con ambas manos. Una chispa azul salía de ellas, agotándolas y siendo apaleadas por Dono que quedó libre. Levantó la barrera electrificada sin esperar.

¿Yo tengo la clave? Pero cómo puedo vencer algo que no conozco, y estando sin poderes.

–¡Era malo! – Chilló Karen largándose a llorar. – ¡No quiero ir con él, quiero que Jakatta me encuentre antes!

–¿Qué…? – Mirándola.

–¡Él le dirá a papá que me perdí y me va a regañar! ¡Cuando no hago las cosas bien los castigos son feos!

En ese momento Hayashi recordó la escena, con un sudor frío bajando por su cara. Karen era la pequeña que vio en ese raro sueño que terminó en pesadilla, sin duda, era idéntica. La abrazó con fuerza, evitando escapara y llorase a gritos. – Tran… Tranquila, tu padre no se enterará.

El ente empujó a Dono con una raíz, alzándolo por los aires y se preparó para atacarlo. En medio del aire dos alas de plumas blancas salieron apresuradamente de su espalda, permitiéndole volar y esquivar el ataque mortal. Atrapó a Azzel antes de que el enemigo lo azotara contra un árbol.

Azzel los rodeó con una barrera de tono cristalino, protegiéndolos del árbol que les cayó encima. Dono se desenredó del follaje con torpeza. – ¡Azzel!

El ser los ignoró y se acercó a Yashi y Karen.

–Ah no, no te dejaré. – Dono apretó los puños y voló velozmente. Extendió brazos y alas y se interpuso, alzando la barrera y deteniéndolo.

Hayashi le acarició la cabeza a Karen. Mi temor al lado del suyo llega a verse ridículo. Yo he vivido huyendo de algo que no puede alcanzarme, pero ella no ha tenido esa opción. Veo sus ojos y sé que no está mintiendo.

–¡Sí va a enterarse!

–Todo va a estar bien. – Limpiándole la cara. – Él no lo va a saber y este tipo no te llevará, ¿vale? Nadie te hará daño, te lo prometo.

–¿De verdad?

–Es una promesa, yo me haré cargo. – Sonriéndole. – Ahora tápate los oídos, cierra los ojos y ocúltate atrás.

–Sí.

Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer?. Yashi se miró las manos. No tenía hechizos que funcionaran poseyendo el mana de un niño. Dono era mitad ángel, tenía poderes natos, lo mismo que Azzel y su don. Pero él no corría con la misma suerte, la magia de las doncellas cisnes era compleja.

Las explicaciones de Azzel tenían pistas suficientes, debía juntarlas y entender el mensaje. Debía ser capaz de pasar el desafío con lo que poseía. Si el bosque procedió de un modo inesperado, significaba que las cosas estaban fuera de norma.

Los elementales y su desaparición.

¡Es por ellos! La dimensión fue alterada por la distorsión en Terra, esto no debería estar pasando de este modo. Entonces, si las reglas del juego son distintas para él, también corre para nosotros. Se percató que sus manos se alzaban lentamente, hasta apuntar con las palmas hacia adelante.

Una sensación cálida y abrumadora lo embargó, llena de valor anudado en coraje y confusión. Entendía todo sin comprenderlo; sentía que no debía continuar o se enteraría de algo desagradable. Pero sabía que de no hacerlo perderían.

Ésta vez… no huiré.

Dono gritó, el ente lo había levantado por la camisa y lanzado lejos. Antes de volverse hacia su presa principal, lianas verdes lo rodearon sorpresivamente, atándole los brazos al torso y atrapando su cuello. Estas salían de las manos de Hayashi

El hombre pateó el suelo, levantando una pared de roca.

–Si sólo piensas en destruirme, entonces haré lo mismo. – Las lianas envolvieron al hombre de pies a cabeza en un santiamén. Hayashi cerró los dedos y las lianas se tensaron, estrujando a su víctima y llenando el aire con el crujir de los huesos y la carne. La sangre brotó por ellas y el lugar aclaró gradualmente.

Cuando reaccionó caía de cara al sendero. Se quejó con dolor, escuchando su verdadera voz. Observó sus manos antepuestas al cielo, con los quejidos de los otros de fondo. – ¿Fue… real?

Dono apareció por encima de él, amenazador. – Es un secreto, ni una palabra.

–¡¿Pudimos sacar a Hayashi? – Mizu se soltó de Azzel, sonriendo ampliamente cuando lo descubrió. – ¡Qué bueno!

La escena se montaba como si hubieran rescatado a Hayashi de la neblina sin contratiempos.

–Menos mal. – A su lado Azzel se sobaba la cabeza con malestar. Extendió una mano para recrear la chispa azul que utilizó en la dimensión para defenderse, sin que nada ocurriese. Como haber pisado el pasado por unos instantes….

–¿Te molesta la cabeza? – Le preguntó Dono, procediendo a curarle igual que en la dimensión. Le vio sombrío e intimidándolo. – No digas nada de lo que viste.

–Va…le…

Karen alzaba su temible derechazo cuando Mizuno la detuvo. – Por favor, no más. Haz lo que quieras cuando salgamos pero aquí no…

–¡Está bien, está bien! – Evitándola, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza porque ella le suplicara. – Larguémonos antes de que lo envíe de regreso... ¡Y no me anime a colaborar!

–Qué bien dicho. – Dono la atrapó por un brazo y la arrastró de vuelta. – Te encargo a Hayashi, no se tarden mucho.

La malhumorada pelirroja luchó para zafarse; era una humillación para alguien de su categoría ir de semejante forma, como un niño atrapado haciendo travesuras, era incapaz de ver que fue su culpa, su error.

Eran seguidos por Mizuno.

Hayashi sacudió su túnica y se aseguró de que no le faltara nada. Por dentro quería reírse… pero no podía, y no porque estuviera Karen a la vista.

Azzel continuaba sentado.

–No quiero excusarme en Karen. – Agachándose frente a él. – Pero lamento lo ocurrido, claramente no fue intencional. Agradezco que nada grave pasara y los golpes que recibimos ya no estén…

–Pero permanecen.

–¿Qué cosa?

Se levantó y echó a andar, sin esperarlo. – No conoces bien a la gente y les ofreces amistad, confianza, atención. Y puede no se lo merezcan, no quieran nada de ti pero tú insistes. Cuando te traicionen tendrás más motivos para odiarlos, será más doloroso.

–Si nada haces, nada pasará. Si no das, ¿cómo esperas recibir algo? – Teniendo sus propias dudas y confusiones, las hizo a un lado sintiendo que no eran relevantes en ese momento. Fue hasta alcanzarlo. – Podría sentarme a esperar pero no es mi forma de ser. Estoy consciente de que las cosas no siempre resultan, es verdad, pero vivir pensando en ello es… una tortura. Para cualquiera vivir así es una injusticia, nadie debería. De verdad discúlpame si te hice recordar algo que no te gusta con este incidente.

–Tú… Tú me cuentas muchas cosas. Yo… No las tengo. No deberías confiar así.

–Pero quiero y es mi problema. No tienes que contarme nada si así lo deseas, no me ofende en lo absoluto. Ahora… si me detestas házmelo saber, no me hará sentir mal.

Azzel reanudó la marcha pero se detuvo más adelante Yashi lo seguía de cerca, bastante tranquilo y esperando pacientemente.

–Eres demasiado raro, Ya… Yashi. – Dijo Azzel tendiéndole la mano.

Hayashi se la estrechó. – A mucha honra.

Continuaron hasta reunirse con el resto del grupo para salir del bosque.

63


End file.
